Pequeño ángel
by Miload47
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar si de un amor no correspondido se tratara? Eso es algo que jamas se llegó a preguntar Pete hasta ahora ¿Pondrías en riesgo tu alma con tal de estar con esa persona aun con el riesgo de que ésta no te ame? Eso no le importó, deseaba a su pequeño ángel de ojos esmeraldas y nada ni nadie se lo quitaría, aun si tuviera que asesinar, lo haría.
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaa!**_

 _ **Mi segundo fic de South park :D Es AU, espero en verdad sea de su agrado. Prácticamente sigo siendo nueva aquí en esta parte de fanfiction XD puesto que es mi segundo escrito de SP, trátenme con amor :3**_

 _ **Ah si! Es yaoi XD ya saben, si no gusta se puede ir con mucho respeto y libertad.**_

 _ **South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, yo solo escribo por diversión.**_

 ** _Que lo disfruten c:_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

El cielo poco se despeja y las nubes grisáceas muestran una fría agitación, pronto llegará una tormenta. Lo sabe con solo verlo y nada de sentir la piel erizarse o de querer cubrirse de aquello, no lo necesita; pues simplemente manifiesta su inmunidad a padecer cosas tan triviales como estas.

Presenciando días como este, sin poder evitarlo llega a recordar aquel día que fue marcado desde lo más profundo de su mente y que a pesar del tiempo no deja que sea vago.

Suspira y da su andar hacia el pequeño puente, acaricia la blanda madera de la barda y se da cuenta de lo viejo y húmedo que se ha vuelto con el tiempo. Le llena de aflicción no sentirlo joven ni entero como en algún momento lo fue, algo que, aunque sea un sencillo detalle le recuerda a sí mismo.

Sigue el camino de madera y se detiene al reflejo distorsionado que poco le ofrece la cristalina agua. Oh no… su reflejo, esa imagen que le hace recordar lo que ya ha perdido y que aún lo siente tan presente.

En él ve algo más de lo que ya está acostumbrado a notar y es que esos ojos oscuros fijos se lo dicen a menudo **"cadáver"** no quisiera, pero es la verdad. No obstante, es algo que decidió y que aún tiene que mantener en pie, el deseo de recuperar lo que considera le fue arrebatado es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, sea cual sea la situación.

\- ¡Tch! - Aunque al menos una vez, quisiera no escuchar su propia voz recordando su propia naturaleza cada que se ve a sí mismo.

La brisa húmeda se vuelve fría y cruzó ambos brazos sobre la madera recargándose en ella.

 **"Existencia, vida"** esas palabras, hace tiempo que dejaron de tener significado para él. Si de querer darse algún significado o algo parecido, solo se trataría de un alma sangrante encerrada en un cuerpo eterno, siendo custodiado por un demonio, esperando hasta que aquel anhelado calor lo libere.

Sin emitir movimiento, se contempla una vez más quedando la tez pálida sin ninguna señal de viveza. Inconscientemente llevó su mano derecha al rostro y como siempre se percata de lo helada que es por sí sola. Así es, una muestra más de que sigue muerto por dentro y la frígida esencia refleja el desolado camino que ha elegido.

Nada le queda ahora, más que ver y esperar.

-Esperar- Susurra conteniendo la frustración con el fuerte cerrar del puño- Esperar, esperar y esperar… **"¿Cuánto más tendré que aguantar?"**

Los truenos se hacen sonar y la lluvia comienza a caer sobre él empapándolo por completo. No se inmuta ni un segundo, al contario de molestarle levanta el rostro y deja que en él recorran cada centímetro viajando a su pasado.

Un remoto y doloroso pasado.

 _Cuando le vio por primera vez, cuando se sintió aprisionado por su mirada esmeralda, cuando se sintió derrotado a su gentil tacto, cuando supo que sus sonrisas no le pertenecían, cuando sintió que se alejaba… cuando por dentro agonizaba._

Tanto llega a su mente que duele.

 **"¿Cuándo será?"**

 **"¿De verdad podré verle de nuevo?"**

 **"¿Me amara algún día…?"**

* * *

 _Inglaterra 1880_

 _En unas extensas y verdosas tierras, el viento azotaba todo a su paso anunciando una próxima tormenta, pronto toda persona comenzaría a refugiarse de la tempestad. En poco tiempo ya se sentían las ligeras gotas chocar y la violenta corriente arrasaría con cualquier frágil cuerpo, y para ver las cosas nadie saldría hasta un buen rato._

 _En una gran mansión, un muchacho de vestidura elegante, cabello oscuro y mirada aburrida se asomaba mirando a través de la ventana. Con su codo apoyado al marco y su mano sosteniendo su mejilla miraba al exterior sin ningún interés en especial. Y para ser uno de los niños más ricos de la zona, con una y mil cosas a su disposición para deshacerse del aburrimiento optaba con solo mirar el amplio paisaje desde el segundo piso. Se sentía obligado a permanecer así, como si una lejana voz cargado de presentimiento le repitiera constantemente que no se moviera y solo observara._

 _Un par de minutos pasaron y la lluvia azotó sin piedad, las gruesas gotas dejaban la vista más difusa y al verla dejó ver una mueca. No se imaginaba estar sobre ella, se veía en verdad intensa y punzaría a cualquiera hasta el alma. Por suerte no se le veía a nadie rondar por ahí._

 _Sin despegar la vista, pero distraído con sus pensamientos, una pequeña y delegada sombra corriendo sobre los gigantescos charcos lo tomó de sorpresa._

 _-Pero que…_

 _¿Qué era eso, eso era una persona? Se paró de su asiento y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la misteriosa silueta desapareció adentrándose al viejo e inhabitado establo de su mansión._

 _Todo el suceso fue tan rápido que hasta por un momento creyó que lo había alucinado_ _ **"¿Debería ir a averiguar?"**_ _De todos modos, no estaba seguro de si realmente había alguien ahí o lo que fuera. Aun con la mentalidad de un niño temeroso se reservó a no investigar y dejarlo pasar, ya nadie iba a ese mugriento corral, así que quizá no habría ningún problema…_

 _El diluvio pasó y la noche apareció. El joven no dejaba de pensar en lo que había presenciado horas atrás, un debate interno lo fastidiaba y no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre su cama._ _ **"¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Y si nos quiere robar?" "Puede que ya se haya ido"**_ _Se giró sobre las mantas y sus ojos quedaron sobre la ventana descubriendo el hermoso cielo despejado lleno de estrellas, brillando ante su rostro como si quisieran decirle algo._

 ** _"No tengo opción ¿cierto?"_** _No evitaba el presentimiento y sin querer pensarlo más, saltó de su cama y encendió el primer candelabro que encontró._

 _A hurtadillas rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la cocina, era la única salida más cercana al establo. Dio un paso a la intemperie y el olor a pasto húmedo no lo pasó por desapercibido ¿Qué es esto que se sentía en el viento? Se sentía completamente atraído hacia ese lugar._

 _Llegó frente a la entrada del corral y tomó la manija abriéndola con lentitud._

 _-Oh no…-_

 _Un niño, un pequeño abrazándose y con las piernas recogidas temblando sobre la vieja paja. Ahora entendía, esa inesperada personita claramente buscaba un refugio para la lluvia, no se le recriminaba, no era tan insensible como para correrle y más en su estado. La tensión de la incertidumbre que le aprisionaba desapareció y esta fue remplazada por una opresión en el pecho._

 _Desde su lugar notaba el sudor del chico en perlarle su frente y su flequillo rubio pegarse a él ¿Cómo es que no pudo venir antes? La imagen de enfrente le congelaba pensando de una posibilidad alterna de no haber decidido averiguar aquello, de haber sido descubierto muerto más tarde. Después de todo, seguía siendo un niño temeroso._

 _Tendría que llevarlo de inmediato adentro, llamar a su padre y quizá a algún médico. Apagó el candelabro y lo dejó para acercarse al pequeño._

 _-Oye, despierta – Lo movió agitado sin obtener respuesta, palmeó sus mejillas y estas ardían como no podía creerlo. El estado del blondo le espinaba el corazón y no podía permitirse dejarlo ir así, se sentía responsable de él. - ¡Si no te mueves vas a morir aquí, abre los ojos! – Espetó aun sin contestación, tenía que sacarlo de ahí y no contaba con la ayuda de ningún adulto cerca. Estaba asustado y no quería demorarse ni un segundo más- Vamos, ni ha de pesar tanto- Se dio ánimos así mismo sin otra alternativa, a su lado acomodó el pequeño tembloroso cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo levantó sin mucho esfuerzo_ _ **"Esta muy delgado"**_ _pensó al sentir lo frágil y delicado que se sentía. Se encaminó con rapidez a la mansión y con desesperación gritaba a su padre o a quien le escuchase, por su puesto rápido logró tener la atención requerida._

 _-Anda, resiste- Le decía al más pequeño que soltaba ligeros gemidos._

 _Sin duda, la noche jamás olvidada de su vida._

* * *

El cielo oscureció y la lluvia siguió sin cesar. El joven ya se encontraba dentro de su elegante y muy acomodado hogar; peinó sus mechones negros y rojos con los dedos y se secó vistiendo el mismo estilo lúgubre de siempre. A pesar de su sombría apariencia, siguió teniendo el mismo elegante porte que siempre le ha caracterizado.

\- ¿Ya cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – Pronuncio bajo liberando un poco su tristeza, aunque ya estuviese acostumbrado, los días de lluvia le deprimían más de lo que ya estaba.

De la nada, un aroma a azufre y a cenizas se hizo presente. Hacía tiempo que no lo percibía.

\- ¿Que cuánto ha pasado? Como unos tres siglos más o menos, no estoy muy seguro de ello- Un hombre de aspecto joven, cabello negro y ojos infernales se apareció por detrás cual fantasma- Vivir tanto pierdo mucho la cuenta tú sabes, aunque no soy yo quien debería estar más al tanto del tiempo ¿o no, mi queridísimo amigo, Pete? – Sonrió de forma espeluznante y pasó su brazo sobre el hombro del otro.

-No somos _amigos-_ Irritado se soltó bruscamente dando énfasis a su verdadera relación- Lárgate de aquí Damien, no estoy de humor para tus joterias-

\- ¿Joterias? ¡Ja! Eres el menos indicado para decirme eso, cariño - Sin dejar de mostrar su aterradora dentadura, el demonio se apoyó a un lado del marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, vienes a joderme haciéndole honor a tu nombre de idiota? - Le encaró cruzándose de brazos, sus visitas jamás le han sido en si gratas. Damien con clara sorna se acercó y apretujó su barbilla arañándolo con sus afiladas garras.

-En serio no sabes cuánto extrañaba tu atractiva y podrida personalidad después de … ¿Un siglo? - Como respuesta el joven lo miró aborreciéndolo– ¡Oh vamos! No seas tan sentido ¡Es más! Estoy aquí para alegrarte el día, y por supuesto que se trata de algo que te interesa mucho, tanto a ti como a mí. Que incluye a cierto niño rubio de ojos verdes, como bien comprenderás – Pete arqueo una ceja no recibiendo bien la información, pero de un segundo para otro, el joven abrió los ojos creyendo haber escuchado mal ¿Acaso…? - ¿No vas a decir nada? -

\- Espera… ¿Qu-qué me estas queriendo decir? – El anticristo no le respondió rodando los ojos, esperó a que él mismo descifrara su mirada- No me estas mintiendo ¿Verdad? –

\- Pete, Pete, Pete… De verdad crees que perdería mi valioso y milenario tiempo para decirte "Oh lo siento, tu amadísimo ángel marica aún no ha nacido, lamento haber venido a recordarte lo jodido que estas. Adiós" Estoy muy ocupado acosando almas y divirtiéndome en el infierno como para venir solo a aburrirme con tu deliciosa y amargada cara – Terminó de decir con veneno en sus palabras-

-N-No lo puedo creer- El instante de saber que por fin tendría oportunidad de estrechar ese pequeño cuerpo una vez más, Pete por un momento sintió su corazón latir. Las piernas le flaquearon y calló de rodillas al suelo- Después de tanto al fin podré...-

\- Ah-Ah, no tan rápido - Antes de querer terminar la frase, Damien se arrodilló delante suyo y lo calló con uno de sus largos dedos - ¿No te olvidas de algo importante? – Le interrogó mirándolo a los ojos, el sufriente joven de inmediato comprendió la pregunta.

\- No - Se le borró la sonrisa recordando lo que antes habían acordado - No podría olvidarlo, si no fuera por ese contrato, yo…-

\- Si no fuera por _ese_ contrato, tu no tendrías la oportunidad de reencontrarlo. Me alegra que lo recuerdes - Completó el demonio atrapando entre sus dedos el mechón rojo de Pete- Conoces las reglas, sabrás y elegirás en qué momento la cuenta regresiva comenzara para ti– Lo soltó y se levantó dándole la espalda ya dispuesto a irse- Tu eres mi juguete Pete, ya sabes las condiciones del juego…-

\- ¡Eres un verdadero hijo de puta, Damien! – Le gritó con frustración contenida, estaba realmente cansado de estar sometido ante un demonio ¡Demasiado! le enferma tener que soportar la podredumbre de su ser, que se aproveche de sus sentimientos y sea su objeto de entretenimiento.

\- ¡Soy el anticristo, heredero del infierno! ¿Qué esperabas? Ya debiste haberte acostumbrado- Le dijo con simpleza restándole importancia su dolor- Además, deberías ser más agradecido, de no ser por mí no estarías aquí lloriqueando de la felicidad de tener la oportunidad de por fin cogértelo- La voz de Damien se fue disipando poco a poco-Yo no te obligué a nada, tú así lo has decidido y yo solo te ofrecí otra alternativa…- Ya no se sentía la presencia del demonio y Pete se quedó solo… como siempre.

El joven desde el suelo formó una amarga mueca ¿Qué más daba ya? Fue su deseo y amor lo que lo llevo a esto. Todo sea por tenerlo en sus brazos otra vez.

Retomó su postura levantándose del suelo y se miró al espejo. Seguía con un color pálido y los cabellos rojos de su cabeza no habían desparecido.

-No seré tu prisionero por siempre Damien, no si gano su corazón- Desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal y el cielo nocturno ya mostraba las pocas estrellas que las nubes permitían- Pronto mi pequeño ángel, pronto se romperá esta maldición y esta vez me asegurare de que nada ni nadie te arrebate de mi lado. Lo juro… -

Las nubes se desplazaron y la luna ya era completamente visible, su luz iluminó sus ojos y dentro su fulgor pudo apreciar por un instante la pálida piel de su amado rememorando su imagen, mientras estén en el mismo mundo ya nada lo detendría, la historia no se repetiría y se aseguraría de ser el único para él.

Pero había algo que ni él y posiblemente el anticristo no sabían, algo que en definitiva no notaron o al menos solo para Pete. Había otra alma sujeta al ángel de ojos esmeraldas, uno de zafiros oscuros que justo había reencarnado un poco antes que el pequeño, y para desgracia del sufriente joven de corazón destrozado era algo inevitable, pues ambas almas comparten ese vínculo inquebrantable del encuentro, ese del que todos llaman amor.

* * *

 ** _Holi! :D Espero haya sido de su agrado, si veo que es bien aceptada me motivaría muchísimo a continuarla en verdad. Ya tengo parte del segundo capitulo, así que no demoraría tanto en actualizar._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer. Esperare impacientemente sus lindos comentarios XD_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _Actualmente_

El cielo resplandece la soleada mañana de un hermoso día de descanso, todo era tan fresco y jovial que se sentía la despreocupación de toda persona transitar. Parecía que toda la tranquilidad del mundo se concentraba en esa pequeña zona sin ninguna perturbación.

\- ¡Ngh!

Bueno, excepto por una cosa…

\- ¡Soy un estúpido! – A su paso una sonora maldición rompió el bello silencio mañanero.

Los fuertes pedaleos de un chico daban camino en la extensa calle, el aire le pegaba enrojeciendo su pálido rostro y su rubio cabello volaba al vals de su rápido choque de viento. La bicicleta era tan rápida que sentía que en cualquier momento se caería, tuvo que ignorarlo sin detenerse o los nervios acabarían con él causándole un inoportuno accidente ¡Y eso sería demasiada presión!

\- ¡Alarma de mierda, es toda tu culpa! – Con palabras sueltas culpaba al viejo reloj que siempre solía despertarle cada mañana, pero por dentro sabía que todo el asunto no recaía en eso, sino en él mismo.

Sin remedio llegaría tarde a la cafetería de sus padres, estaba tan cansado el día anterior que por un momento pensó que dormiría dos días seguidos. Ya empezaba a creer que el café ya no lograba hacerle efecto del todo como antes.

El no dormir bien nunca había sido un problema para el rubio, siempre tenía un termo lleno de café a su disposición y con eso era suficiente para poder sobrellevar los días. Pero especialmente desde hace días que algo no estaba bien con él, sentía un presentimiento que le aquejaba y no lo dejaba tranquilo. Claro cualquiera diría que eso es muy normal, pues siempre era nervioso y paranoico, pero él con seguridad sabía, que no era lo usual que llegaba a sentir.

Siguió su rumbo y a lo lejos ya visualizaba "El negocio familiar" Generalmente el camino le era lejano, pero era lo suficiente como para poder llegar a tiempo a la hora acordada de su turno, claro eso era antes de que su reloj cerebral le fallara.

Fue hasta la parte trasera del negocio y prácticamente aventó la bicicleta estacionándola corriendo hacia la única puerta para empleados.

\- ¡Gah! – Al entrar se sorprendió de un momento a otro, no esperaba encontrarse con ese semblante disgustado frente a sus ojos, o al menos no tan rápido – Pa-papá…

\- Tweek Tweak ¿Otra vez tarde? – El padre del rubio se cruzó de brazos encarándolo.

\- Papá, n-no hoy por favor – **"¡Demasiada presión!"** pensó el chico mientras jalaba su camisa harto, siempre era el mismo tema.

– ¿Hasta cuándo hijo? Ya son varias las ocasiones en las que llegas tarde – Era lo que menos quería Tweek para empezar el día, una reprimenda diaria en sus días de turno ya empezaban a cansarlo.

\- ¿E-estuviste aquí en la puerta toda la mañana es-esperándome? – Cuestionó dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

\- ¡Ese no es el punto! si dejamos que consiguieras un departamento en la ciudad fue porque confiábamos en que te harías cargo tu solo de tus responsabilidades y que no nos entrometeríamos en …

\- ¡Richard, por favor! – Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una mujer de cabellos castaños –Ya es suficiente de que siempre tengamos que oír tus gritos ¿No ves ya la cara que tiene nuestro hijo de todos tus escándalos? – Tweek sonrió aliviado viendo a su madre acercarse. Constantemente era así, su madre era la intermediaria de todos los regaños de su padre.

\- Lo siento amor – Respondió Richard avergonzado, no le gustaba regañar a su único hijo, pero sentía que muchas veces debe ser así, aun cuando haya dejado de vivir junto a ellos siempre le haría ver sus errores como a un niño pequeño – pero Tweek debe aprender que es importante ser puntual a sus compromisos y no…

\- Cariño ¿Por qué no vas a la barra? Craig también ha estado esperándote – Habló la mujer dirigiéndose al rubio cortando las palabras de su esposo de nuevo.

\- Claro que s-si mamá – La madre acaricio su mejilla y le entregó el característico delantal con el logo de la cafetería. El joven lo tomó y con un ligero rubor en su rostro se retiró dejando solos a sus padres.

Tweek se colocó el delantal saliendo y su vista al frente se encontró con unas pupilas brillantes recibiéndolo.

\- ¿Qué tal C-Craig? – El joven de chullo azul era el único en el lugar. Mostraba un aire aburrido y su mano derecha apoyaba su mejilla. Era tan de mañana que apenas y un alma se pararía a una cafetería, pero a pesar de eso al de ojos verdes no le sorprendía encontrarlo ahí.

\- Hola Tweek ¿Otra vez? – Preguntó de manera comprensiva, además de la sonora voz de Richard, el semblante del rubio le decía todo.

\- ¿Tengo opción? – Dijo refiriéndose al habito que llevaban haciendo entre padre e hijo – ¡Ngh! Ne-necesito mi café – Aprisa buscó lo necesario para prepararse la ansiada bebida, Craig solo se limitó a observarlo acostumbrado a sus repentinas reacciones.

– Ya sabes lo estricto que es el señor Richard con eso de la _puntualidad –_ Dio énfasis al punto en sí, tanto el pelinegro como la señora Tweak sabían lo melodramático que podría ser el padre – No lo tomes tan a mal, él solo quiere que te evites problemas.

Todos conocían la personalidad del hombre, que suele ser sereno y comprensivo, pero para desgracia del rubio, un retraso era tocar uno de sus puntos más débiles de ira. Si había algo que en definitiva no toleraba el señor Tweak era la impuntualidad de su hijo.

El más pálido solo le quedó suspirar como respuesta mientras terminaba de preparar el brebaje. Sin esperar, caliente o no Tweek llevó sus labios al fino envase, con eso pudo sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

-Lo sé Craig – Habló con cierta quietud en su voz – No culparía a mi papá, es solo que, hay a-algo que me inquieta…

\- Tweek…

\- ¡Y antes de que digas que soy un paranoico! – El mayor de los dos mostró sorpresa, en realidad no pensaba hacerlo – He s-sentido algo, como si algo estuviera persiguiéndome desde hace tiempo – Con una mano el rubio se tocó el pecho con preocupación. Podría ser un maniático, acomplejado y nervioso chico del que todos podrían catalogar y hasta juzgar, pero nadie sería capaz de saber exactamente de su sentir o al menos comprenderlo, porque él en verdad presentía que algo o alguien estaría por alcanzarlo.

Craig cambió su estoica expresión a una triste con ligereza, conocía perfectamente bien al rubio frente a sus ojos como para saber leer su rostro aun cuando éste se encuentre lleno de tics; no era el inquieto jovencito que conocía, su rostro últimamente era triste y hastiado. Además de que el café; "un elixir bendecido por el mismísimo Jesús" según el blondo lo consideraba, ya no le hacia el total efecto que solía darle, en verdad había algo que le afectaba.

El del chullo estiró su mano retirando la de Tweek de su pecho y la entrelazó sintiendo el temblor en ella.

-Tweek. – El joven se dejó agarrar con la mano que le sostenía – Desde que éramos niños, tu sabes que yo jamás te he dejado solo, si algo o alguien viene y te quiere hacer daño, recuerda que yo siempre estaré para ti, protegiéndote y defendiéndote de cualquier mal nacido – Sus ojos verdes se abrieron ante sus palabras y un calor se apoderaron de sus pómulos – Conmigo nada te pasara.

– Cra-Craig yo... – El otro no apartaba su mano dedicándole una mirada profunda, Tweek apenas y pudo pronunciar algo nervioso, no se atrevía a alejarse.

No se movía, realmente no sabía qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones o más bien qué pensar sobre Craig. No era la primera vez que se encontraban en un momento así.

Para el sobresalto de ambos, la campanilla de la puerta de cristal se hizo sonar cortando la tensión que se apoderaba en cada rincón.

\- ¡S-señor! – El rubio se separó teniendo al cliente como pretexto, el mayor que estaba a espaldas del recién llegado lo maldijo – ¡Que bueno ve-verlo otra vez! ¿Qué le s-sirvo? – Tomó la libreta y la pluma que tenía en la barra y se acercó al aludido.

El hombre que había entrado analizó los lugares y optó por sentarse en una mesa cerca del mostrador.

-Buenos días – Respondió con simpleza quitándose la chaqueta y luego miró a Tweek sacando una sonrisa de lado – ¿Serias tan amable de traerme un café negro?

\- ¡En seguida! – El de ojos verdes anotó su pedido – Huh… ¿De-desea algo más, señor Damien?

\- No Tweek, muchas gracias – Le guiñó un ojo agradeciendo sus atenciones.

El chico asintió avergonzado y de inmediato se retiró.

 **"¡Pero si es un ángel! No estabas mal Pete, no estabas mal"** pensó Damien observando con malicia como el chico se alejaba a preparar su pedido.

Desde luego que el anticristo no iba al negocio precisamente por la atención o por lo que servían, su intención iba más allá de ir a comprar un café.

Mientras tanto, Craig observaba con curiosidad al recién llegado. Hacia varios días que el extraño recurría a la cafetería, su aspecto bien parecido y su actuar encantadora le hacían tener escalofríos.

Esas blancas sonrisas no le agradaban.

Damien con paciencia esperó al rubio, a sus adentros sabía que el otro joven lo miraba disgustado, cosa que le interesó en lo más mínimo.

Unos minutos pasaron y el demonio terminaba de beber en silencio, solo se encontraban él y Craig, el pelinegro al no ser empleado solo se quedaba a pasar el tiempo en ese lugar esperando por Tweek.

Dio el ultimo sorbo y dejó la taza levantándose de la silla.

\- ¿Ya se va tan pronto? – Preguntó Craig con un toque de sarcasmo – Suele quedarse más tiempo.

El demonio la miró de reojo muy indiferente.

– ¡Oh discúlpeme señor! Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente, digo, como tiene la molestia de fijarse en todo lo que hago, solo soy un humilde cliente – Devolvió con el mismo toque – Que yo sepa usted no trabaja aquí ¿O me equivoco?

-No, pero soy muy cercano a estas personas y…

-Entiendo, en ese caso – Damien colgó su chaqueta por su brazo izquierdo y se acercó a la joven extendiendo su otra mano – Damien Thorn.

\- Craig Tucker – No se dignó en estrechar la mano, solo respondió.

El anticristo entendiendo su intención, solo bajó su mano sin ninguna señal de molestia.

\- ¿Sería tan amable de agradecer el café de mi parte, señor Tucker? – Saco de uno de sus bolsillos unas monedas y las puso sobre la barra pagando el café –– ¡Ah! Y no se angustie, no pienso quitarle a su "amigo" – **"O al menos no yo"** Se retiró a paso relajado haciendo sonar la campanilla anunciando que se había ido. **"Vaya hijo de puta"** pensó molesto. Como el anticristo, es un experto en ocultar su ánimo, pero eso no significaba que era inmune a no sentir enojo.

Craig levantó el dedo medio en dirección a Damien, definitivamente no le agradaba.

Tweek apareció por detrás de la barra pensando que había llegado alguien nuevo después de haber odio el tintineo.

\- ¿Ya se fue el señor Damien? – Preguntó al más alto, éste solo tomó las monedas y se las dio en la mano.

\- Nos hizo un favor…

…

El día fue pasando y los clientes llegaban conforme las horas, al no ser un día laboral la jornada se volvía más movida y el rubio sentía que el tiempo se le iba en un parpadeo.

\- ¡Tweek, la mesa 6!

\- ¡Gah! – El negocio al ser joven, solo había un único empleado; es decir Tweek, además de sus padres, él se encargaba en atender a cualquiera que se le ofreciera.

Craig por supuesto que no se había ido desde la mañana, su propia rutina de descanso era tan solo observar a su querido rubio trabajar.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta la noche cayó ya muy tarde.

-Hijo, Craig. Ya se pueden ir, nosotros cerramos – Informo el señor Richard. Tweek levantó la mirada a su padre después de terminar de cobrar al último cliente.

\- ¡Ngh! Yo puedo ce-cerrar por ustedes – Era lo menos que podía hacer, o eso sentía. Sus retrasos ya habían sido demasiados y quería demostrarles a sus padres que en verdad le importaba su trabajo.

\- ¡Claro que no! No quiero que después te arrepientas y me hables a media noche que el fantasma del local quiere secuestrarte – Se cruzo de brazos el padre.

\- N-no papá – De pensarlo se estremeció aterrado – No quiere secuestrarme ¡Quiere matarme!

\- No se preocupen señores Tweak, yo me quedaré con él hasta que termine – Se ofreció Craig a un lado del rubio.

\- ¿Seguro Craig? Tampoco quiero que el señor Tucker me reclame que llegaste tarde a casa.

\- No señor, no tiene porque entrometerse – **"Espero no me joda"** pensó el pelinegro.

Sin más, los padres del rubio se fueron a descansar.

Acomodaban las mesas y Tweek las limpiaba, después de eso tendría que verificar el menú del día siguiente y la mercancía que quedaba, algo que por lo general le llevaría tiempo.

-Craig, deberías ir a casa – Pidió el de ojos verdes sabiendo que el otro llegaría a casa con una reprimiendo – Aun hay mu-mucho por hacer.

\- No

\- ¡Pero Craig!

\- Tranquilízate, con nosotros dos acabamos pronto – De pronto el teléfono de Craig sonó interrumpiéndolos – Espera… ¿Si, papá? – Tweek lo miró expectante adivinando lo que su padre le decía – ¡Oye ya no soy un niño! Pero... ¡Pff! De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Sí, estoy con él… Muy bien, adiós – Guardó el aparato y se dirigió al rubio – Perdóname, pero me tengo que ir – **"Carajo"**

\- Esta bien Craig, l-lo suponía.

\- Acaba pronto y regresa con cuidado – El mayor abrazó al chico frustrado, pensaba acompañarlo hasta su departamento – Si el fantasma quiere matarte me hablas y vengo a ayudarte.

\- ¡Gah Craig!

\- Es broma – Se separó del rubio y antes de irse terminó de ayudar a levantar las ultimas sillas – Te veo mañana.

Tweek se quedó solo y en la trato de ocupar su mente por completo en su labor no queriendo pensar en otra cosa que le llegase a molestar, pensándose perseguido por algo le ponía los pelos de punta.

En una pequeña libreta verificaba todo lo que le habían encargado, se esmeraba en anotar las cuentas ya queriendo acabar rápido, sus ojos le pesaban y sentía que sus manos le entumecían de tanto sostener el bolígrafo.

Pasó más tiempo y estuvo a punto de terminar. Desde afuera sus oídos percibieron el sonido de una reciente llovizna.

-Huh… demonios - Pensó sabiendo que no tenía un paraguas cerca.

Como pudo puso sus cosas en su lugar y salió directo a la parte trasera de la cafetería. Con su mano alzada trataba de cubrirse el rostro para así poder ver, sentía su piel estremecerse al contacto del viento y las diminutas gotas chocaban contra él.

-Pero que mier… - Por un segundo creyó haber visto mal, la bicicleta que había dejado desde la mañana ya no se encontraba ahí – ¡Gah, me han robado! - Se jaló los cabellos desesperado, ya no tenía su único transporte barato a su disposición y ahora tendría que ir corriendo a casa con la lluvia encima – ¡Agh Mierda! – Ya no le quedó más y se apresuró cubriéndose con ambos brazos esperanzado de que la tempestad no aumentara en su rumbo.

* * *

 _Inglaterra 1880_

 _En segundos la lluvia comenzó a caer de manera estrepitosa, nadie quiera percatase de lo que sucedía en el exterior de sus hogares y claro ninguno en su sano juicio saldría sin importar nada; algo para muy mala suerte de un desdichado. Unos descalzos, azulosos y arañados pies corrían entre charcos; un niño, tan pequeño y desesperado se cubría de las fastidiosas gotas con ambos brazos como podía, el cuerpo cada vez le era más pesado y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría._

 _\- ¡ngh! – Sus quejidos demostraban el frio y el dolor que sufría. En algunos instantes se detenía y trataba de divisar algún refugio a pesar de su cansada vista que este tenía, y es que el empobrecido se moría por encontrar algo, aunque fuere pequeño._

 _Totalmente mojado, siguió corriendo hasta que algo de cerca pudo divisar._

 _\- ¡Po-por fin…! - Con la voz entrecortada pudo ver lo que parecía una pequeña morada de piedra y madera, sin dudarlo se ahí dirigió y entró cayendo sobre un montón paja luego de verla. Estaba tan cansado y friolento que ni se molestó en pensar en qué había caído o en donde estaba, su cuerpo se amoldó tan bien en su lecho que sintió un gran alivio el ya no saberse en peligro. El sonido de las pizcas de agua sobre el techado le hacía sentir seguro, pensando en que ninguna otra lograra tocarlo al menos por ese día. El lugar era tan cálido y seco que no tardo en quedarse dormido aun con sus ropas mojadas._

 _A las pocas horas, los poquísimos rayos de luz que ofrecía el día se fueron desvaneciendo de apoco junto con la lluvia, convirtiéndose en una noche de tenue llovizna._

 _El jovencito despertó con un escalofrió recorrerle. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se abrazó a sí mismo no queriendo despertar de su profundo sueño… no queriendo despertar en su pesadilla._

 _¿Qué será del día siguiente? Era algo que el pequeño detestaba preguntarse todo el tiempo, pues siempre era la misma historia. Él, quien en todo momento buscaba un refugio, comida o siquiera un techo para cubrirse del mal clima, siempre era objeto de gritos y golpes. Y como siempre, es echado a su dolorosa realidad_ _ **"Soy un niño sin hogar"**_ _._

 _A sus tiernos años, dentro de su mente ya se maldecía a sí mismo, porque seguro había hecho algo muy malo para merecer tal suerte ¿Es que acaso hizo algo tan en verdad imperdonable y diabólico como para ser tratado así? Quisiera averiguarlo, pero, aunque lo supiera, no podría hacer nada. Era tan solo un chico y solo le quedaría esperar por algún milagro que se apiade de él, que le perdonase de lo que sea que hubiera hecho._

 _Miró a través de la ventana y sonrió al ver que la lluvia había parado por completo y las nubes se despejaban dejando ver un hermoso cielo estrellado, un cielo que solo se decidió a salir solo para él._

 _No se atrevió a moverse de su posición, quería quedarse y contemplar lo que parecía ser lo último que vería en este mundo tan sufrible._

 _Comenzaba a temblar y la temperatura subían a sus mejillas._

 ** _" Ya basta, por favor, ya basta…"_** _pensó con unas cuantas lagrimas recorriendo su sonrojada cara_ _ **"Quiero un mañana diferente, uno en donde ya no este triste"**_ _y con ese último pensamiento, la enfermedad que apenas nacía empezó a consumirlo dejándolo completamente inconsciente._

 _…_

 _El sonido de las aves en las mañanas es algo de lo que muchos llegan a acostumbrar y más si estas te despiertan. Para este pequeño es más que natural, pero había algo que no solía sentir al despertar._

 _De a poco movió las manos y las recorrió sintiendo en donde se encontraba recostado, las texturas eran suaves y ricas como nunca lo hubiera sentido… ¡Una cama! ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? También estaba acobijado y un pañuelo húmedo descansaba sobre su frente. Abrió los ojos y ya no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba antes._

 _Tardo en acostumbrarse a la luz del día y ya no distinguió la vieja y sucia ventana que había visto por última vez, ahora le remplazaba por una más amplia y con grandes cortinas. Se hallaba en un cuarto, uno limpio y fresco de paredes rojas con adornos dorados, un espacio por completo ajeno._

 _\- ¿Dónde… estoy? – Susurró no completamente despierto._

 _Giró su panorama y pudo ver que aun lado suyo había un chico de cabellos negros, unos años mayor quizá, sentado a un lado de la cama recostando su cabeza sobre ella amoldándose con ambos brazos._

 _¿Qué sitio era éste? ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Todo estaba fuera de lugar para él que Intentó incorporarse de inmediato queriendo escapar, su cuerpo empezaba a tiritar de la presión pensarse estar indefenso o tal vez en peligro; todo era tan confuso._

 _Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo una voz suave y amigable lo detuvo._

 _-Tranquilo, ya todo está bien pequeño – De pronto, un hombre de mirada parda y cabello castaño rizado lo sostuvo por los hombros tratando de transmitirle confianza. El tembloroso niño le miró completamente ajeno a todo sin saber qué responder._

 _\- ¿Qui-quienes son ustedes, por qué estoy aquí? – Preguntó sin dar rodeos un tanto a la defensiva con los puños en su pecho asustado._

 _El hombre le miró comprensivo, intuía que se comportaría de esa manera o de una forma similar, no quería asustarlo y por eso haría su presencia la más cómoda y serena posible._

 _\- No temas, solo queremos ayudarte- Sonrió dándole tranquilidad- Yo soy el señor Richard y el chico junto a ti es mi hijo, Pete…- Antes de continuar, el hombre suspiró recordando la noche anterior. Fue una sorpresa para todos escuchar al pobre de Pete gritando por ayuda, pocas veces el señor Richard veía a su hijo tan desesperado y preocupado, y no era para menos, la escena de encontrar al jovencito de la mansión sosteniendo a un pequeño niño colapsando entre brazos no era algo que estaba acostumbrado a ver- Pues veras hijo, tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero anoche caíste en una terrible fiebre._

 _\- ¿Fiebre? – No recordaba haberse sentido enfermo, solo un terrible cansancio fue lo que recobro en su mente cuando estaba sobre aquella paja._

 _\- Había caído una fuerte lluvia y parece que no encontrabas un lugar para cubrirte – Al pequeño blondo le temblaron las manos de recordarlo – Estabas en el viejo establo de al lado, no sé cómo pasó todo, pero fue mi hijo quien te encontró y te sacó de ahí, eres muy afortunado pequeño, es un milagro que te haya sacado de ahí antes de que fuera tarde. - El señor Richard acaricio la cabeza del rubio. - Fue una noche muy dura y estamos muy felices de que ya te encuentres bien – Y lo decía con sinceridad, pues él compartió la misma preocupación que su hijo sentía al verlo tan indefenso. Ninguno de los dos se había movido en toda la noche._

 _El niño por su parte_ _simplemente no terminaba de creerlo, miró al señor y al chico que dormía a su lado aun asimilándolo._

 _De alguna forma se sentía reconfortado, su vida en las calles no era nada comparado con lo que vivía en ese momento. Lo trataban como a un ser humano y las sonrisas del hombre le hacían entrar en un mundo de luz._

 _\- ¿Él…ustedes, me salvaron? -_ _El niño parpadeo mirándolos a ambos._ _ **"Alguien más fue capaz de preocuparse por mi"**_ _pensó._

 _Las voces ajenas hacían que Pete se removiera entre sus brazos ¿Por qué había dormido de esa manera? Levantó el rostro adecuándose a la luz y se encontró con algo que en ningún momento creyó esperar. Unos orbes color verde lo miraban intensamente queriendo transmitir algo, el mayor de los dos se quedó hipnotizado ante esas esmeraldas sintiéndose atrapado entre ellas. Después de eso logró recordar todo lo que había pasado horas antes; el niño que había encontrado se hallaba junto a él recuperado, despierto y vivo. Queriendo comprender lo que pasaba notó a su padre que también lo observaba despertar._

 _Richard los miró a ambos decidiendo el futuro del más pequeño, no había necesidad de palabras para darse cuenta de que el rubio no contaba con ninguna familia y mucho menos un hogar._

 _Si había algo en lo que el señor Richard creía es que para él las coincidencias no existían, pues siempre había fuerzas externas que destinan los caminos de las personas cruzándose con los de otros, y esta situación es una de muchas otras…_

* * *

La lluvia cayó a todo lo que daba, pero eso no era problema para Pete. Con su enorme paraguas negro y su elegante gabardina caminaba con su andar elegante y seguro. No le molestaba empaparse, pero por esta ocasión deseaba que la lluvia no nublara su vista y le permitiera ver parte de la ciudad siendo iluminada por las luces artificiales de colores, el recorrido era solitario y ruidoso por el estado del clima ¡Que maravillosa noche de melancolia! Un hábito que considera relajante mientras grababa en su mente el particular olor que deja durante la tormenta.

Para él era un espectáculo del que aún no llegaba a acostumbrarse, siendo de un país lejano y una época tan remota todavía se sentía extraño a ese mundo tan futurista.

Con una mano en el bolsillo de la prenda se puso a pensar un poco de lo que podría venir después. De ver a su pequeño ángel.

Distraído iba en sus pensamientos que no notó que a su lado pasó una persona corriendo intentando huir de la lluvia, paso tan de cerca que sin querer chocó contra él. Pete solo se sorprendió y no perdió el equilibrio, sin embargo, quien lo había empujado si. El de ojos negros vio como un estropajo de cabellos rubios cayó sobre los charcos que se sosteniéndose del suelo amortiguándose.

\- ¡Disculpe! ¿Está usted bien? – No se demoró e intentó ayudarlo tocando su hombro mientras posaba el paraguas sobre ellos.

\- ¡Ngh! – Un quejido provino del otro tomando la mano que sujetaba su hombro – Gracias.

La voz sumisa retumbó en sus oídos haciéndolo temblar **"N-no puede ser…"** lo miró impaciente y el misterioso chico levantó el rostro iluminándose con las luces de la ciudad dejándole ver cada marca de su delicada fisionomía.

-Di-disculpe – Los ojos verdes de Tweek violentaron sus nervios – No veía por donde corría …

Pete sintió como un palpitar daba en su corazón y su cuerpo empezaba a emanar un calor que hacía mucho que no sentía. El tacto del rubio hizo que tuviera una regresión del pasado, uno que era imposible olvidar; cuando por primera vez se sintió atrapado entre unas esmeraldas semejantes llenas de duda y agradecimiento, como los que veía ahora.

A lo lejos, una presencia oscura observaba con picardía la escena que había logrado trazar.

-Desde este momento amigo, el tiempo avanza para ti – Dijo con una bicicleta color verde inclinándose en su regazo inmovilizada con su mano de garras afiladas. El anticristo es el responsable de la suerte de ambos.

Si le llegasen a preguntar, diría que en realidad su presencia no sería tan relevante como cualquier otro diablillo hubiera querido. ¡Oh claro que no! Para Damien, de ponerse a pensar un poco más, todo el tema en cuestión es más divertido de ver cuando solo creas un sencillo movimiento, uno tan humilde y hasta ridículo, para que al final termines presenciando todo lo que una insignificante acción puede provocar.

* * *

 ** _Hola :D espero les haya gustado, agradezco a aquellos que le dieron oportunidad a esta historia. Si ven por ahí alguna incoherencia fea ruego mil ocho mil disculpas! luego estoy super ciega y aunque lo revise mil veces siempre hay algo que se me escapa._**

 ** _Estaré actualizando lo mas pronto posible._**

 ** _Esperaré sus comentarios impacientemente XD Un beso descomunal n.n Hasta la próxima!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pequeño ángel**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _Inglaterra, era victoriana_

 _El dulce aroma de un día especial se respiraba, se podía sentir el aire fresco deslizándose entre las pesadas cortinas, desplazaba la calidez interior de la habitación enfriando cada rincón. Nadie se quejaba, era el simbolismo de un maravilloso inicio._

 _Por la corriente, las manos de Pete se habían puesto heladas y estas peinaban al jovencito más bajo encontrando un poco de calor entre las hebras. Desenredaba con los dedos el pelo rubio queriendo formar una ligera coleta, apenas y podía colocar la cinta; las hebras eran tan quebradas y desordenadas que detestaba ser el causante de los pequeños quejidos del chico. El adolescente desistió amarrando por última vez el pelo rubio de manera desordenada, con ver el calor en las mejillas pálidas del menor supo que solo había logrado lastimarlo._

 _El de mirada verdosa observó de reojo al de orbes oscuros viendo su acción sin algún sentido bastante acalorado por los tirones, se apartó de su lado quitando las manos intrusas de su cabeza y se sobó el cuero adolorido. Con la expresión de su cara le suplicó al otro que no lo peinara más, pero Pete ya había optado por ello, así que solo lo observó esperando cualquier accionar del pequeño._

 _Luego el blondo terminó asimilándose así mismo frente a un gran espejo sin haberse percatado antes del nuevo aspecto que tenía. Palpó la fina tela verde opaco que lo vestían y su cabello rubio que, al ser un poco largo y alborotado, apenas y se sostenía peinado en una pequeña coleta hacia atrás evidenciando unos cuantos mechones saliéndose de su lugar, pero a pesar de eso su imagen era en verdad pulcra y refinada. Desgraciadamente se sentía apretado e incómodo y sin mirar al mayor por la vergüenza de lo que haría a continuación, soltó la cinta de su cabello y lo revolvió haciendo suspirar a Pete. La paciencia no era precisamente el fuerte del de cabellos oscuros, pero si del rubio se trata, tenía que serlo de algún modo y por ello dejaría de insistir en arreglar el estropajo áureo._

 _El adolescente por supuesto que también se encontraba vestido de ropas muy elegantes, pero de eso ya estaba más que acostumbrado, de ese tipo de telas se cubría día a día._

 _-Tweek – El mayor llamó al chico haciendo que esté le mirara, Pete se acercó y tomó su mano – Ya es hora, mi padre nos está esperando – El niño asintió sin contestar y dejó que su tierna mano fuera sostenida por el adolescente guiándolo por la salida de la habitación. Ya era una costumbre para ambos desde casi el momento de empezar a conocerse, de apoco el pequeño se fue habituando a la cercanía de su nueva familia y, a decir verdad, el contacto físico le parecía extraño, pues ya no se trataba de golpes ni nada similar, ahora era una sensación agradable poder tocar a alguien de manera afectuosa._

 _Desde que puede recordar, Tweek no acostumbraba a acercarse a otras personas; se ponía nervioso y se sentía acosado, pero tratándose de Pete no era el caso. Con el suficiente tiempo que pudo conocer de él sabía que podía confiar, que no le haría daño como tampoco lo haría el señor Richard._

 _Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que el pequeño de ojos verdes llegó. Desde que el señor Richard decidió acoger al pequeño, su vida cambió drásticamente hallándose en una ilusión hecha realidad. El agobiante mundo que sofocaba al niño fue borrado al ser arropado por el acomodado cobijo de una familia, donde las heridas de sus pisadas fueron curadas con amor y protección causando que el suplicio de su corazón se encapsulara en los más olvidado de su mención._

 _-Pete, Tweek ¿Están listos? – La suave voz del padre se anunció cuando escuchó las pisadas acercándose._

 _Los jóvenes pasaron por el impecable mármol aun con las manos tomadas. Cruzaron el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban a la entrada principal, por debajo se podían ver los castaños risos del señor Richard, igual de vestidura fina._

 _-Aquí nos tienes – Dijo Pete saludando._

 _No obstante, Richard no estaba solo, y eso los niños lo notaron de inmediato. Pusieron atención a la persona que estaba su lado; un hombre alto y robusto de cabellos anaranjados cargaba consigo varios utensilios artísticos y ropa jaspeada de pintura. Pete no estaba para nada sorprendido, él anteriormente había tenido la oportunidad de cruzar algunas palabras con el pintor y sabia a lo que había venido, pero para Tweek, era más que obvio que solo se trataba de un extraño. El semblante rígido e intimidante lo ponía nervioso._

 _-Thomas, usted ya conoce a mi hijo Pete – Señaló Richard al adolescente y éste asintió._

 _\- Claro que si. Como ha crecido jovencito, me da mucho gusto verlo hecho un hombre._

 _– También es gusto verlo de nuevo señor – Respondió serio pero educado._

 _Pronto, la atención del pintor se fue al más joven no reconociéndolo. Tweek sabiéndose descubierto por los penetrantes ojos azules se escondió detrás de Pete sin saber a dónde mirar, el de cabello oscuro por su parte, por un segundo se sintió aprisionado por el fuerte agarre del rubio preocupándose por su incomodidad y aunque no quisiera, tuvo que lo empujarlo de su lado un escaso centímetro._

 _-Thomas, te presento a Tweek, él es motivo por el que te hice venir – Presentó temiendo un poco por como actuaba el niño, aún era inseguro y poco admitía la cercanía de otras personas más que de él y su hijo._

 _El robusto hombre analizó al de ojos verdes que ligeramente se escondía detrás del otro muchacho, y a primera vista se dio cuenta de que a Tweek no le agradaba su persona o más bien le temía. Desde un principio ya adivinaba que la nueva obra que trabajaría se debía al protegido del señor Richard, desde hace varios meses que se murmuraban entre las personas sobre el nuevo niño que habían decidido amparar en la mansión; uno de la calle según había escuchado._

 _Thomas veía al rubio y le recordaba a alguien que afloraba sus instintos paternos, no se parecía en nada su hijo, pero podrían tener la misma edad. Viendo la timidez y el temor en sus ojos no pudo evitar imaginar en la terrible vida que pudo haber llevado a tan pocos años de vida. El recuerdo de su retoño en la figura de Tweek fue suficiente como para atreverse a acercársele con una rodilla puesta al suelo._

 _-Hola creatura, gusto en conocerte – Habló el pintor Thomas con su gruesa voz de manera paternal y eso logró que Tweek saliera un poco curioso– Puedes llamarme Señor Thomas ¿Puedo llamarte Tweek?_

 _El jovencito contempló al señor aun aferrado a la mano de Pete. Lo veía un poco más alto pues a pesar de estar arrodillado seguía viéndolo hacia arriba. Tweek afirmó a su pregunta tratando de sonreírle al hombre. De tener una voz y un rostro duró no significaba que igual tuviera una personalidad fuerte… o al menos no con los niños. La amabilidad del pintor hizo que se sentirá con la suficiente confianza ¿Por qué seguir temiendo? Demostraba que la familia se rodeaba solo de buenas personas y debería corresponder de igual manera a la gentileza que le ofrecían._

 _Richard veía la escena complacido, desde que el pintor se había convertido en padre un lado suave emergió en su carácter y agradecía que esa gentileza la demostrara en Tweek. ¡Qué mejores manos de un artista para dar vida al lienzo! Feliz imaginaba los infantiles gestos de sus niños siendo retratados. Ese día lo había planificado para una pintura familiar, y era de algo importante según lo consideraba, deseaba que el niño de cabello áureo formara parte de su mundo de todas las formas posibles y el retrato es la figura inmortalizada de un momento especial._

 _-Niños, no hagamos que el señor Thomas pierda más su tiempo – El joven padre pidió a los niños haciendo que Thomas tomará su postura – ¿Esta bien si empezamos Thomas?_

 _Pete se adelantó llevándose a Tweek a otra habitación donde se llevaría a cabo el trabajo. El pintor tomó sus cosas y el padre se aproximó a él como si esperará una opinión, Thomas rápido lo comprendió._

 _-Debo decir que me sorprende, jamás imaginé que acogería a un niño de las calles Richard – Se arriesgó en mencionar ese último detalle– No hay necesidad de que me diga que se ha encariñado de su protegido, sino no me habría llamado. Se toma estas cosas de manera muy pasional ¿Qué más puedo decirle? Esa es mi percepción de padre – El de rizos castaños carcajeo levemente ¿Por qué se avergonzaría en afirmar esas palabras?_

 _-Tiene razón Thomas. Tweek ya no solo es mi protegido, es mi hijo…_

 **0O0O0**

 _Actualidad_

Pete ofreció su mano al rubio en el suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Sin pensar en nada Tweek se agarró del desconocido sumamente avergonzado. Pete sostuvo su mano aun sin levantarlo y en ella sintió una fuerte descarga de temblores.

\- … ¡Ugh! – Tweek se quejó en medio del charco estremeciendo su mano sin saber la razón. Revisó su palma con la cual se había sostenido y en ella había una raspadura que le ardía sintiéndolo punzar. Pete se había dado cuenta de eso con sentir la tierra mojada y los delgados brotes de sangre en la piel del joven, se quedó pensando en cómo lo ayudaría husmeando en sus bolsillos.

-Descuida, es solo una raspadura – De su gabardina sacó un pañuelo de ligeros bordados. Puesto a la altura del blondo en el suelo colocó el pedazo de tela pasándola y amarrándola – Con esto no te ardera tanto.

Tweek lo miró sin que nada saliera de su boca. Las manos del hombre se sentían frías y ásperas, pero con las intenciones que estas traían se sintió reconfortado olvidando por un segundo que había tenido una desafortunada caída.

Si, sólo por un segundo…

– ¡So-soy un tonto! Perdóneme señor, la lluvia n-no me dejó verlo. Casi lo llevo al suelo ¡Oh dios! ¡Seguro ahora me odia y me demandará! – Habló con tanta rapidez jalándose el pelo – ¡Me encarcelará y si no sé sostener el jabón en la ducha … Ah! ¡Eso sería demasiada…!

\- ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! – Pete tuvo que levantar la voz con el fin de interrumpirlo. No sabía exactamente qué le pasaba, pero tenía que hacerle saber que no estaba enojado y con ello su mano libre retiró con suavidad los tormentosos jalones – Solo fue un accidente, no tienes por qué disculparte.

-Pe-pero…

– Yo no me he caído, pero tu sí y estas empapado. Déjame ayudarte – Con un rápido tirón Pete lo ayudó a enderezarse con su otra mano.

Tweek dejó de temer luego de no verse tan diminuto ahora que por fin estaba de pie. La diferencia entre alturas era considerable, aunque para ver al mayor a los ojos tendría que levantar un poco la vista.

Un silencio había entre ellos, hasta que un repentino espasmo congeló los sentidos del menor.

\- ¡Ngh! – El rubio se abrazó a si mismo congelado, cosa que alertó a Pete.

\- Pequeño ¿Podrías sostener esto? – Le pasó la sombrilla con la mirada expectante del otro y un sonrojo por cómo se le había referido. Pete rápido se quitó la gabardina y la colocó sobre los hombros del menor.

\- ¡Oh no! No es necesario, p-por favor no lo haga – El rubio se sorprendió por aquella acción. Sentirse arropado la gélida sensación dejó de aquejarle un poco, pero viendo las molestias del hombre no lo aceptaría – Ya me ayudó mucho con mi mano.

-Insisto, no quisiera que te enfermaras – **"No otra vez"** recordó la escena de cuando vio por primera vez adolecido la encarnación del joven.

Tweek intentó suplicar más, pero al ver que no se doblegaría aceptó la atención del desconocido.

-Huh… está bien – Se cubrió más con la gabardina. Mas vergüenza no cabría en sus mejillas – Es muy cálida, muchas gracias – El de mechón rojo afirmó sin emitir palabra. Ni un segundo dejó de mirarlo, ni si quiera se permitía por parpadear.

Tweek lo observó de igual manera como las variantes luces se lo permitían. A pesar de la apagada y gastada voz, sus ojos negros reflejaban otra cosa, lucían contentos y gentiles junto con la ligera sonrisa que le llega hasta el alma.

 **"¿Estaré soñando? Si es así, que hermosa ilusión"** Pensó Pete, pues para él, su viejo y afligido mundo dejó de tener tiempo y espacio; ya no había dolor con solo ver ese rostro anhelado ¿Cómo no morir por esas esmeraldas? O más bien pactar con el anticristo.

-Yo… d-debo irme – Dijo Tweek de repente. Desvió su mirada rechazando al mayor, se sentía extraño, su pecho punzaba como si desde antes estuviera atado en la oscuridad de sus orbes. No sabía que opinar sobre la curiosa atmosfera que se había creado en ambos, no obstante, Pete se tensó de escucharlo, no quería alejarse de su ángel otra vez.

-Puedes llevarte la prenda… – Declaró con voz ronca viendo al rubio, no sabía qué clase de pretexto sería perfecto para volverlo a ver. Los momentos que poco compartía en ese momento con el joven no deseaba que se terminara.

El de ojos verdes notó aquel leve repentino cambio de voz, pudo ver su acongojo como si lo viera a través de un cristal ¿Por qué? No se molestaría en saberlo, pero ¿Por qué deseaba quitar esa aflicción? Para el hombre, Tweek era solo un desconocido (o más bien eso especulaba) y de él recibió su amabilidad. Los últimos días que ha pasado hastiado y en total desconfianza no se veía en esos instantes que miraba su propio reflejo en la oscuridad de sus iris ¿Debería de haber una razón? No se sentía en peligro estando frente a él y quizá también podría sentirse _protegido_.

Pensó en algo, aunque no estaba seguro.

– N-no soy alguien que tenga mucho que ofrecer, pero me gustaría compensarlo por haber sido una molestia – **"Jamás lo serias, si vieras todo lo que he hecho por ti"** pensó Pete – Podría pasarse por el local de mis padres a tomar un café, ya sabe...

\- ¿Me estas invitando un café?... Joven – Estuvo tentado a llamarle por un nombre, pero ¿Cuál nombre? ¿Cómo llamar a su pequeño ángel de ahora en adelante?

\- M-me llamo Tweek, señor – Desmedido abrió los ojos por escucharlo en sus labios. El nombre de su amado también había trascendido como todo en su esencia, era todo del pequeño del cual se había enamorado – El local lleva mi nombre, está a un par de ca-calles de aquí. Agradecería mucho que nos visitara en Tweek Bros. Coffe

-Me alagas, gracias Tweek – El rubio torció su sonrisa apenado por aquel agradecimiento, mas no sabía por qué – Ten por seguro que me verás ahí.

\- Bien, huh… lo veré luego, señor.

\- ¡Pete! Nada de señor, llámame Pete.

Una vez más el rubio sonrió hacia él y se dispuso a ir con cuidado saltándose los charcos. Reflexionando dio la vuelta hacia su departamento ¿Estuvo bien hacer eso? Es decir ¿Invitar a ese sujeto al negocio de sus padres? No quiso dar más vueltas, pensar demasiado solo le creaba locuras y más en cómo se había sentido últimamente. De todas formas, solo sería una excepción especial; la extraña familiaridad en su persona relativamente le hizo sentir calmado.

Tweek observó la tela que rodeaba su palma sopesando ese recuerdo y a Pete; había un sentimiento más que se colaba en sus pensamientos que le recordaba a una situación similar que había tenido antes. La vez que se había reencontrado inesperadamente con Craig luego de haberse ido de ese entrañable pueblo donde habían crecido, la emoción de volver a ver esos zafiros de noche clavados en él y el sentirlo cerca de nuevo fue imperecedero en su corazón. Esa misma emoción lentamente se presentó luego de ver en cómo enrollaban el pañuelo.

Le parecía extraño, puesto que era la primera vez que se encontraban y quería encontrar una explicación de su sentir: No había sido una muy buena noche luego del robo de su bicicleta y menos con la exasperante lluvia, y el verse ayudado por alguien inesperado lo consideró como algo significativo. Quizá sea solo por eso, que por el simple hecho de que fue importante ese suceso con el chico del chullo es que lo relacionó; este encuentro también fue importante.

El sufriente joven con la sombrilla recargada en su hombro vio partir a Tweek que se alejaba cada vez más. El diluvio ya era más ligero, así que no se preocuparía por nada que relacione a su ángel.

-Buenas noches, mi pequeño ángel – Pronuncio en susurro encomiendo sus palabras al viento. La frescura del ambiente le hicieron sentir escasos escalofríos, sus labios se curvaron ante esa señal de que poco volvía a ser el de antes.

Poco a poco se disipaban las gotas, ya no era necesario tener el paraguas sobre sí.

Dobló la sombrilla negra completamente empapada, pasó su mano entre su cabello y con un movimiento rápido con la cabeza acomodó el mecho rojo a un lado de la frente; una costumbre que llevaba haciendo desde siempre. Llevaba consigo una sonrisa que parecía de otra tierra, con ojos de ensueño como si hubiera a su mismísimo ángel guardián que al parecer, no era una idea del todo alejada.

\- ¿Tu sonriendo? – Una figura oscura se hizo presente frente a Pete, Damien tomó forma sorprendido – ¡Carajo, va a temblar!

\- ¡Cierra la boca! Mas vale que tengas una muy buena razón para que vengas a arruinarme mi paz.

\- ¿Paz? Apuesto a que desde hace siglos que no usas esa palabra – Pete rodó los ojos.

\- Di lo que quieras, nada de lo que hagas vas a hacer que me encabrone – Cuando se trata de Damien la serenidad no existía, pero ahora siendo su situación diferente, la apacibilidad que le había brindado el rubio con nada se iría.

El arqueo de ceja no se hizo esperar por parte del demonio **"Eso es nuevo"** pensó no habituado a ese tipo de réplica. Y en efecto, con solo poner un poco más de atención en sus pupilas dilatadas perdidas en la oscuridad; notó un reflejo de alegría en ellos.

\- ¡Por favor Pete! No estoy aquí solo para joder. Y dime ¿Qué haces a estas horas y en la lluvia?, ¿eh? ¿No te da frío? – Obvió la última mención con diversión alarmando al otro.

\- ¡Damien! ¿Tu…?

-… Espera, espera, ¿qué es eso lo que escucho? – Damien levantó la mano callandolo, Pete sabia a la perfección a lo que se refería, por lo que decidió guardar silencio. El demonio puso más cuidado al sonido concentrándose en sus sobrehumanos oídos, percatándose de lo que se trataba, con el gesto en sus comisuras relució sus afilados dientes. Unos sutiles latidos había dentro del sufriente joven, eso solo significaba una cosa – Pero ¿Qué es eso, eso es tu corazón?

\- ¿Me dirás que no tuviste nada que ver?

\- ¿Nada qué ver en qué, en crear este espantoso aguacero? No, eso es cosa del clima, aunque, si te refieres al niño rubio que le robaron su bicicleta y tuvo que ir corriendo en medio de la lluvia… Diría que tal vez.

\- Pero, creí que no intervendrías.

\- Y no lo hago, o al menos no directamente. ¡Por mis putos demonios, soy Damien! Hago lo que yo quiera ¿Sí? Deberías agradecerme una vez más anciano.

El anticristo ya antes le había prometido que ambos cruzarían sus caminos mas no de entrometerse, pero cuando vio el rostro de su amado, por un momento había pensado que su destino era reencontrarse de nuevo. Tuvo que resignarse a dejar esa ilusión.

-Mas te vale regresarle su transporte.

-Bicicleta idiota, bicicleta. Ya acostúmbrate, ya no estás en el siglo diecinueve y ya nadie dice "Transporte" a una bici, viejo estirado.

Pete no le importancia la actitud de Damien. Muchas veces creía que para ser el heredero del infierno a veces podía ser en verdad estúpido e infantil.

\- Para serte sincero me da lo mismo, desde ahora tengo más motivos por ignorarte y enfocarme en Tweek.

\- ¡Oh por supuesto! ya estaba harto de esperar a que siquiera se miraran. Lo que es gracioso porque aun puedo ver a ese niño en tus ojos.

Y el anticristo no lo decía en sentido figurado, el poder de ver los más recónditos deseos del alma sangrante de Pete le permitió ver las joyas color esmeralda y las hebras bañadas en oro, todo a través de la nebulosa pupila.

El de cabello oscuro no lo contradeciría jamás con esa declaración. Lo único que de verdad importaba en su torcida existencia siempre ha sido el rubio.

….

\- ¿¡Cómo que te robaron la bicicleta!? – Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea con tono preocupado– ¿Y no me llamaste?

Hacía poco que la madrugada había llegado y Craig dejó varias llamadas en el departamento de Tweek, que sin remedio tuvo que devolverlas. El motivo era claro, el pelinegro quería saber si no hubo problema en su regreso; el rubio quería mentir y decir que todo había estado bien y no preocuparlo, pero conociendo el "increíble poder detector de mentiras de Tweek" que traía el otro tuvo que explicar el asunto no muy seguro de omitir la parte de su extraño accidente con Pete.

\- N-no es algo tan grave – Sostuvo el teléfono ciertamente empapado y con una gabardina negra sobre sus hombros – El único problema es que ahora tendré que pagar por transporte y pu-puede que me re-retrase m-más – Al haber dicho eso imaginó el duro semblante de su padre poniéndolo inquieto.

\- ¿Y regresaste aun con la lluvia? Tweek, debiste esperar en el local.

\- ¡Gha! ¡Ni loco! ¿Dormir con ese jodido fantasma? ¡Jamás!

El suspiro de Craig se escuchó en la línea ¿Quién habrá sido el muy bastardo para robarse una simple bicicleta en plena noche? ¡Y más si se trata la de Tweek!

-Como sea, mañana también tengo el día libre, así que iré por ti e iremos a tiempo a tu turno, después les explicarás a los señores Tweak sobre eso. No queremos otra discusión ¿verdad? – A veces el tono y la manera en cómo le hablaba Craig lo enternecía. No quería admitirlo, pero ese cariño que demostraba en él le hacía pensar en cosas que considera prohibidas.

-Gr-gracias, Craig.

-Descansa Tweek, te quiero – El rubio deseó responder igual con el ligero bochorno de sus mejillas, pero la llamada se cortó luego de la última frase del pelinegro. Craig podría ser frío y desinteresado, pero el de ojos verdes sabía que hasta él podía ser tímido.

Colgó el teléfono y recordó el pedazo de tela que aun poseía atada, la observó acariciando el fino bordado, se veía desgastado, pero todavía resistente.

La palma ya no le dolía y optó en deshacer el nudo, doblarlo y guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de la prenda negra que olía de alguien ajeno, a Pete.

-Ugh, necesito un baño – Optaría en relajarse y dormir, el día le había hecho dar varias vueltas y quería hundir su mente al cobijo del amo Morfeo que anteriormente no le fue del todo permitido.

….

Otro día más, el sol se dejó salir despertando a cualquier ser vivo bajo sus rayos de manera serena y acogedora, sin embargo, ya todos deberían saber que en cada toque de calma hay una chispa de turbación de alguien alterado…

\- ¡Ju-juro que no estaba ahí anoche! – Frente a los jóvenes se encontraba la bicicleta robada de Tweek, justo donde la había dejado en la mañana del día anterior.

-Al menos no la robaron.

\- ¿N-no me crees?

-No es eso y sabes que confió en ti, aunque tal vez solo… no la viste.

\- Craig, no estaba ahí.

\- Ayer te quedaste más de media noche y cuando me fui ya te veías cansado, además no te has sentido bien últimamente ¿No crees que esa puede ser una muy buena razón? – Le dijo con suavidad cual niño pequeño.

Tweek iba a replicar, pero considerándolo es más probable que tenga razón. Se relajó analizando la bicicleta que parecía que había estado en esa posición toda la noche. Puede que si esté volviéndose loco.

-Pu-puede que tengas razón ¡Agh, necesito café! – Tweek se adentró al negocio dejando al otro atrás, una parte le apenaba sintiéndose estúpido y más delante del pelinegro.

Craig permaneció ahí solo examinando lo que veía en la bicicleta. Lo que le había dicho no era lo que realmente pensaba, aun creía totalmente en lo que el blondo había visto o más bien no, pues él mismo no recordaba que la bicicleta estuviera recargada en la pared trasera del negocio, sino tirada, detalle que obviamente el de mirada verde no notó. Si, le había mentido a Tweek, por nada del mundo quería que se alterara y por eso lo hizo o de lo contario ya estaría jalándose los cabellos y no dormiría absolutamente nada en días.

Tenía el presentimiento de algo seguro tenía que ver con esos rasguños en la pintura del metal. Se acercó y tocó las rasgaduras, ningún animal; gato, ratón o hasta un perro podría hacer ese tipo de arañazos, como si apenas con una grácil acaricia algo o alguien fuera a capaz de hacer eso ¿Qué clase de garras serían?

\- Bueno ¿Qué más da? – ¿Quedaba hacer algo? No realmente, si bien no se despegaría del joven rubio durante el día o eso esperaba.

Craig arrastró la bici dentro pegándola cerca de la puerta de empleados, si los señores Tweak tendrían problema con eso ya se los explicaría inventando alguna otra excusa, no quería sacar conclusiones, pero no diría nada de lo que pensaba.

-No tenías que meterla – Tweek se apareció con un café entre sus manos.

-Es mejor que este aquí.

La rutina pasó como siempre, los padres del blondo se encargarían de la cocina, Tweek se encargaría de los clientes y como siempre Craig se quedaría en la barra leyendo y tal vez tomar algo del mismo café, aunque en sus pensamientos esperaba la llegada de cierto hombre que quisiera no se apareciera.

Y para su muy mala suerte, entrada la tarde Damien apareció haciendo sonar la campanilla. Mas que días anteriores, se veía más encantador que de costumbre y su perfecta sonrisa destacaba en toda su persona llamando la atención de las demás personas en las mesas. Craig lo observó con desagrado y cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de ir en su dirección lo detuvo.

-Aguarda Tweek, yo lo atiendo – Sin esperar respuesta alguna, tomó de sus manos la libreta y el bolígrafo con el rubio sorprendido.

-Pero yo…

De nuevo la campanilla sonó llamando solo la atención de Tweek y sus ojos se abrieron por la persona que había llegado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya trabajas aquí? – Craig ya estaba en frente de Damien que se había sentado en la mesa más alejada de la barra.

-A partir de ahora seré yo quien lo atienda, señor Thorn.

\- ¡No me digas! ¿Y puedo saber el motivo?

\- ¿Va a querer tomar algo o no? – Pareciera que Damien tuviera el poder de acabar de extinguir la paciencia.

\- Un café negro está bien – Craig anotó el pedido molesto – No tienes porque temerme Tucker.

-No sé de qué está hablando.

\- ¡Muy bien, muy bien! No hablemos de eso, pero si quisiera decirte que estas volteando hacia el lado equivocado.

Damien miró sonriendo directo a espaldas de Craig y el pelinegro no supo interpretar esa advertencia hasta que volteo encontrándose con algo que no imaginaba esperarse.

Un hombre alto de elegante porte y extraños cabellos negros y rojos miraba frente a Tweek que a su vez éste también lo miraba. El joven del chullo los contemplo dándose cuenta de la sonrisa de ensueño que proyectaba hacia el rubio y la brillante dentadura del menor que pocas veces dejaba ver.

Un escalofrió lo asaltó ¿Por qué se sentía asustado? El vacío en su pecho lo congeló como si por dentro le quitaran algo importante.

El demonio pasó su vista a Craig, jamás pensó que vería en esos ojos duros y fríos el miedo de un posible desamor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pequeño ángel**

 **Capítulo 4**

Varias miradas se dirigieron hacia la persona que acababa de entrar, casi llegando a la fascinación de ver al llamativo individuo. Era difícil de ignorar, pues además de ser apuesto se distinguía muy bien entre la multitud con su lúgubre y elegante vestimenta, al mismo tiempo que revelaba esos mechones rojizos en su cabello. Sin embargo, Pete solo mostraba interés en una sola mirada de las tantas que tenía dedicadas, una de un especial color verde.

Por parte de Tweek, había olvidado por completo a ese hombre de enigmática personalidad y verlo ahí lo tomó de sorpresa sin percatarse de su propia sonrisa que se estaba formando.

Esa extraña atmosfera volvía a aparecer entre ambos como aquella vez bajo la lluvia, su corazón palpitaba con rapidez y sus manos se humedecían con una latente emoción ¿Por qué tendría esa clase de reacción hacia la persona de enfrente? Si solo la noche anterior se habían cruzado y de una manera de por sí vergonzosa.

Aunque, de otro modo se sentía cautivado por los ojos oscuros que lo contemplaban, bloqueando su confusión y la preocupación que tanto había tenido desde esa mañana con solo verse entre sus orbes, que pareciera lo enviara lejos de todo su mundo.

-Tweek…

\- ¡Gah! – Pero eso se cortó cuando lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre, a pesar de haberlo llamado con suavidad se alteró recordando exactamente en dónde estaba y el porqué de la visita de Pete – ¡Bienvenido...!

Se palpó a sí mismo tratando de sentir consigo aquella gabardina que el mayor lo había cubierto sobre los hombros, y que muy a su pesar había olvidado.

 **"¡Genial, Tweek! Cagándola como siempre"** pensó abatido.

-P-Pete – Con pena habló comenzando a construir una larga disculpa por hacerlo venir sin tener la prenda, tentado dirigió su mano hacia su pelo queriendo jalarlo – Y-yo, bu-bueno...

Pete sin aviso previo tomó aquella mano no dejándolo terminar y lo acarició con delicadeza indagando en las ligeras raspaduras que la lluvia había dejado en su encuentro.

-Veo que te encuentras bien después de lo de anoche – Le sonrió sin soltarlo y el toque de su piel fria seguida de la gruesa voz un sonrojo llegó a sus pómulos – Dime ¿Llegaste con bien a casa?

No asimiló nada en seguida, pero rápidamente respondió.

\- ¡Huh! si, realmente no pasó n-nada malo – El menor se serenó y devolvió el gesto con el centello en su rostro, tener presente al hombre y saber que se había preocupado por él le hizo sentirse en verdad agradecido – Y d-disculpe todas las molestias que hizo por mí.

\- No digas eso, Tweek. Es más, olvídate de eso – La jovialidad de Pete salió como hacía mucho no lo hacía, soltó su mano y se fue adentrando más al local – Estoy ansioso por beber ese café.

-Eh… ¡sí! Pero… - Con la mano levantada en su dirección se detuvo en querer preguntar algo importante. Tweek esperaba que le pidiera de vuelta aquella gabardina, pero al parecer el agradable hombre lo había olvidado por completo.

Tweek suspiró decidiendo no retomar ese pequeño asunto, no quería verse como un niño despistado de nuevo enfrente de alguien. Agradecía que el hombre venia más que nada por el dichoso café.

Pocos segundos la atención de la clientela se dispersó recayendo de nuevo en sus respectivos asuntos. Pete siempre era objeto de ojos curiosos y él lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Solo necesitaba la atención de una sola persona y en ese momento lo tenía completamente a su merced.

No obstante, había una sola persona que no paraba de mirar a ambos. Craig, quien no despegaba la vista, con ver a su querido rubio junto al misterioso hombre su cuerpo se estremeció sufriendo un extenso escalofrió. La forma en que ese sujetó tomó su mano lo congeló.

Él concia a Tweek a la perfección y de tratarse esa misma situación, el blondo habría actuado de una manera distinta; agresiva y asustada ¡Y más por lo que le pasaba en los últimos días! ¿Cuánta confianza había? ¿Quién es ese hombre de aspecto sombrío?

-Tucker… - Llamó Damien a sus espaldas, pero éste seguía en su estupefacción. ¿Cómo era posible que un joven de carácter irrompible como Craig se viera tan vulnerable con una simple escena que involucre al rubio?

 **"Que patético"** pensó Damien cansado del shock del azabache.

-Craig…

El demonio por su parte seguía expectante esperando cualquier accionar de Craig, y especialmente se preguntaba en qué posición entraba, es decir, ¿Qué tan importante es Tweek para el joven del chullo? … y ¿Desde cuándo? Analizó más en su expresión y una imagen bastante similar llegó a su cabeza.

-Craig …

Un viejo recuerdo renació, ese mismo rostro asustado lo había visto antes.

Será que él…

\- ¡Craig! – Llamó desesperado Damien golpeando la mesa y el joven despertó volteando hacia el demonio - ¡Reacciona! ¡Mi café!

El azabache regresó a su mundo recibiendo el exasperado llamado topándose con la irritada cara del otro.

\- ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – Fue lo primero que dijo sin haber meditado su pregunta.

Damien se asombró divertido y no supo más que reír mentalmente.

\- Es muy apuesto ¿No?

– ¿Lo conoce?

\- No, no lo conozco. Jamás lo había visto ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Fingiendo desconocer a Pete, una sonrisa burlona se permitió salir y Damien estiró su cuerpo hacia Craig solo para que él le escuchase - ¿Te asusta que el pequeño Tweek lo note? – La pregunta fue ponzoñosa y Craig la sintió como la toxina más repulsiva entre sus venas.

-Yo… - El azabache volteó hacia Tweek una vez más con el vacío en su interior, que ahora con un café le extendía a ese hombre con una hermosa sonrisa – ¡Claro que no! Es solo un cliente, además, ese tipo es de los que fácilmente intimidan a Tweek.

Quizá sea verdad, pero claramente Craig quería convencerse a sí mismo de que el rubio no se fijaría en ese tipo de personas, quería creer que ni ese sujeto podría competir contra él.

Damien negó aguantándose la risa dándose cuenta de la intención del joven.

 **"Estúpido como tu gorro"** pensó el anticristo.

-Pues no se ve muy intimidado que digamos.

La diversión del príncipe de las tinieblas era retorcida y jamás había esperado la intervención del joven de zafiros de noche tan pronto o más bien, que se reencontrara antes que Pete con el ángel de esmeraldas reencarnado.

No lo había notado desde un principio ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Estuvo vigilando solo al chico rubio que apenas recordó a ese joven de años atrás pisando otras tierras lejanas. El pueblerino de pelo azabache que tanto miraba al segundo hijo de esa gran mansión, siguiendo la esperanza de poder arrebatarlo de las manos de Pete. Tenía un aspecto un tanto diferente, pero eso no importaba porque esa misma alma ahora la veía en ese cuerpo mortal.

-Craig… - El azabache volteó a verlo dejando ver sus fríos ojos.

Lo confirma con ver en el fondo de su mirada azulada; admirar de nuevo dentro de esos iris el cabello dorado cual rayos solares y las gemas verdes luciéndose en el rostro pálido. Tan perdurable como en los ojos de Pete.

\- ¿Qué quiere?

-Mi café

El del chullo asintió no muy animado y se retiró directo a los señores Tweak a llevar el pedido.

Damien lo observó alejándose hacia a la cocina y a sus adentros retomaba esos viejos recuerdos que para él no eran tan remotos.

 **"Tarde o temprano tendrás que darte cuenta, Pete…"**

 **0O0O0**

 _Inglaterra, era victoriana_

 _Una estación jamás pasa desapercibida para nadie, especialmente ésta. La más presente en sus pesares o en sus más alegres momentos. Tal vez una de las épocas del año más cautivadoras para la gente afortunada de tener un caluroso techo y para los que no conocen el significado de un hogar; un largo sufrimiento._

 _¿Qué significado tendría ahora para el dulce niño? El pequeño presenció el invierno tras las ventanas cuando menos se acordaba de él y en su conmoción se hicieron presentes los finos mantos gélidos sobre todo lo que llegase a tocar, convirtiéndose en pesadas capas dificultando la rutina diaria. Sin embargo, el señor Richard y su hijo siempre supieron en cómo sobrellevarlo y de esta forma logran disfrutar de las cálidas festividades invernales en familia, recordando esa sensación fría con gozo. Y ese año, Tweek tenía por fin la oportunidad de vivirla sin cuidado alguno._

 _El sol tímido se atrevía en asomarse entre las nubes y acompañado de un hermoso paraje nevado; el jovencito rubio trataba de abrir la pesada puerta de madera rechinadora, después de un poco de esfuerzo logró abrirse a un mundo totalmente distinto a sus miedos topándose con una radiante vista._

 _\- ¡Qué bonito…! – Expresó con su tierna voz y aun no decidido en atravesar siguió contemplando lo que antes no consideraba bello._

 _Los adiamantados rastros gélidos que dejaban al exterior se convirtieron en imágenes suaves en su mente, que involucraban los gestos afectuosos del joven de cabellos negros y el señor de la mansión; su familia._

 _Encantado, aspiro ese aire congelado con ese pensamiento y la tranquilidad de su alma se vio reflejada en sus comisuras que resplandecieron alegres en el pálido rostro._

 _Aun sujeto al interior, se imaginó a sí mismo deseoso de estar entre toda esa capa blanca ¿En qué momento dejó de pensar en la nieve como algo malo? Ahora toda su relación lo convertía en algo sumergible de paz._

 _Tweek fijó su fino calzado aun sobre el escalón y apreciaba los brillantes rastros de nieve a la orilla de la salida. Ya no había relación de miedo en los copos que ahora consideraba hermosos y que podía estar sobre ella sin que el frio le quemase la piel como muchos años padeció._

 _Se sentía cordialmente invitado a ser parte de esa magnificencia ¿Cómo rechazar tal ruego? No se limitó más y se dejó disfrutar entre toda esa blancura._

 _El chico jugueteó con los ligeros copos y reía soltando toda su alegría. Se daba la libertad de divertirse sólo en la parte más abultada de nieve dándose la privacidad de conocer el nuevo panorama que ahora tenía de la estación._

 _Lo suficientemente abrigado se revolcaba con las mejillas coloradas viendo al radiante cielo cegándole poco la vista, y entre todo ese entusiasmo apenas notó las ligeras pisadas de alguien acercándose._

 _\- ¿Pete? – Llamó feliz, se creía completamente sólo en su diversión y en su mente solo Pete había llegado a sus pensamientos queriendo compartir su juego con él, pero en vez de los ojos oscuros de quien consideraba su más grande héroe, una gran sorpresa se llevó con encontrar un par de zafiros hundidos en él._

 _Un niño de ropas un poco más descuidadas lo miraba fijamente sin ninguna clase de emoción. Solo se dejaba ver parte del rostro pues estaba más abrigado que como lo estaba Tweek y que al parecer aparentaba su misma edad._

 _-Ho-hola – Con timidez saludó el rubio, pero el niño seguía en su extraña contemplación sin emitir palabra – ¿Quién eres? – No obtuvo respuesta – ¿D-de dónde viniste?_

 _Había algo en esos ojos que le hacían recordar a alguien; una mirada seria y penetrante, pero de buenas intenciones, solo que estos eran teñidos de inocencia._

 _– Soy un visitante – Soltó el misterioso niño despertando de su contemplación –¿Puedo jugar? – Tweek se sentía confundido ¿Un visitante? La familia siempre era visitada por gente de todos lados, sin embargo, era la primera vez que alguno de ellos se acercaba a él para jugar._

 _-E-está bien – Al final asintió con una sonrisa no sopesándolo nada. Ver a otro niño queriendo jugar con él aumentó su emoción._

 _¿Qué podría pasar?_

 _La helada mañana se dispersó dejando ver más vivo al sol de invierno junto con las voces infantiles. Y en un parpadeo ambos chicos se lanzaban entre sí grandes bolas de nieve con un gran regocijo puro, cayendo en la nieve y riendo en un pequeño mundo creado solo para ellos._

 _El pequeño blondo jamás se había imaginado a sí mismo jugando así con otro niño ¿A eso se le llamaba hacer amigos? Esperaba que sí._

 _\- ¡Que divertido eres! – Exclamó Tweek después de haber tirado al chico con una gran bola de nieve._

 _\- ¡Cállate! ¡Es tu turno de tragar nieve! – Las juguetonas risas del rubio reanimaron al niño de ojos azules. Tomó posición de nuevo y con sus enguantadas manos preparó una gran cantidad de esa blancura helada – ¡Toma esto!_

 _El pequeño se cubrió con los brazos esperando por ese golpe con diversión, pero éste nunca llegó y, sin embargo, sonó como esa gran bola golpeaba a alguien._

 _-Tweek… – Una sombra más grande cubrió a Tweek y éste se percató de inmediato quien había recibido ese impacto de nieve._

 _-S-sí?_

 _El cuerpo más alto de Pete se había interpuesto sin inmutarse del golpe. Se mostraba serio entre ambos pequeños. Desde hacía rato que las conocidas risas de Tweek habían llamado su atención y buscando su origen descubrió con molestia al otro niño bien lo que acababa de hacer._

 _– Debiste haberme llamado si querías ir afuera, es peligroso que andes aquí solo._

 _-Q-Quería jugar un poco y no estoy sólo._

 _-Y Craig – Sin responderle se dirigió al otro – El señor Thomas te busca, ya es hora de que se retiren – El adolescente se acercó al chico cara a cara y le habló solo para él– Para ser poca cosa muestras un gran coraje para importunar la privacidad del segundo hijo de esta casa. Que no se repita ¿Entendiste? – Pudo haber sido una advertencia dura para cualquier pequeño de una clase más baja, pero no para ese niño de ojos de noche. Craig devolvió la mirada con firmeza aun a pesar de verse más bajo, no se vería intimidado por ese sujeto de aspecto prepotente._

 _-Tweek, vámonos. Nuestro padre también nos espera._

 _-Déjame un poco más, aun no terminamos de jugar._

 _\- ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Dije que nos vamos!_

 _Pete tomó su mano con fuerza y lo jaló aun con la resistencia impuesta ¿Qué tenía de malo jugar con el hijo del señor Thomas? Era solo un niño más de su edad. Siempre era Pete su compañero de juegos y solo por esa ocasión quería estar con ese niño llamado Craig._

 _El blondo con decepción volteo a ver a quien ahora sabia su identidad, en su rostro había tristeza y lo despedía con la mano enfundada del desgastado guante. Tweek con esfuerzo pudo corresponder, posteriormente sus tiernas mejillas empezaron a empaparse como empezaba hacerlo Craig._

 _¿Volvería a jugar con ese niño?_

 **0O0O0**

 _Actualidad_

Desde hace horas que la noche ya estaba presente, cada vez era más oscura y más fría, lo que indicaba que la madrugaba estaba cerca.

-Querido, ya casi es hora de irnos – Helen Tweak preguntó a su esposo que estaba en el acogedor despacho.

-Si cariño, ya voy terminando – Richard terminó de llevar el registro de ese día y se levantó de su asiento recibiendo a su esposa con un pequeño beso – Estoy exhausto... – Dijo sobándose el cuello - ¿Y Tweek?

\- Limpiando y levantando sillas, Craig lo ayuda también.

El señor Richard asintió y bostezó del día tan cansado que había tenido.

Encerrarse todo el día en la cocina y en el despacho les hacia sentirse varias veces sofocados, pero tratándose de ese pequeño negocio que habían iniciado con amor y gusto, lo valía mucho.

-Espero no se demoren tanto, Thomas suele ser muy insistente conmigo cuando Craig se encuentra aquí a estas horas de la noche. Debería ser más flexible, ya no es un niño.

Helen arqueó una ceja y rio ante ese comentario, Richard la miró confundido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Jaja! Richard, querido ¿Te das cuenta de que no estás en posición de decir eso?

El señor Tweak abrió los ojos más sorprendido sintiéndose a la vez ligeramente ofendido.

-Ve al grano, Helen.

\- ¡Amor! Eres más sobreprotector con nuestro pequeño más de lo que es Thomas con sus hijos, o me negaras la vez en que Tweek te llamó a media noche asustado de un supuesto fantasma asesino y saliste de la cama hasta aquí aun en ropa interior ¿Lo recuerdas?

 _Meses antes_

 _\- ¡Tweek, Tweek! ¡No te preocupes, papá ya está aquí! – Solo en calzoncillos, llegó alterado el señor Tweak sosteniendo una escoba._

 _Tweek confundiendo la agresiva figura de su padre hizo que se asustara aún más._

 _\- ¡Gah, no me mates!_

 _\- ¡Ven aquí, hijo de puta! ¡No te tengo miedo!_

 _\- ¡Ah!_

Luego de recordar, un fuerte sonrojó se asomó en el rostro de Richard haciendo reír aun mas fuerte a su esposa.

\- ¡H-Helen, prometiste que no volverías a mencionarlo! Además, por eso temo que se quedé a cerrar otra vez.

La mujer no paró de reír con ese apenado hombre que tanto ama. Se calmó un poco y lo besó con la intención de que le perdonase.

-Tranquilo querido, adoro que ames tanto a nuestro hijo. No tienes que apenarte.

Richard solo suspiró con una sonrisa cediendo la vergüenza que tenía.

-Lo que digas querida…

Es y siempre seria así, el señor Tweak seria aun mas sobreprotector con su hijo, más de lo que es Helen. Era extraño, puesto que normalmente eran las madres quienes no dejan ni respirar solos a los hijos. Era un vinculo entre padre e hijo que ni ellos mismos entendían.

Varias ocasiones en los adentros de Richard, siempre decía que él estaba destinado a ser el padre de Tweek, sabia con seguridad que aun después de muerto cuidaría de él. Aunque jamás lo haya expresado con nadie, ni siquiera con su adorada esposa.

…

Tweek limpiaba las mesas y recogía silla por silla ayudado por Craig. El rubio por cada mesa que pasaba se quedaba pensando siempre deteniéndose por varios segundos a medio limpiar recordando a Pete.

 _\- ¿Ya te retiras tan pronto? – Preguntó Tweek a Pete quien amagó en irse._

 _\- ¿No quieres que me vaya? – Sorprendido respondió el mayor feliz de que el rubio lo quisiera cerca de él._

 _-Eh yo… Es decir…_

 _-Volveré lo más pronto posible, Tweek. No te preocupes por eso…_

La presencia de ese hombre le es bastante agradable, a pesar de que tenia muy poco de conocerlo.

Después de pensar en Pete, Tweek siguió pasando el paño húmedo sintiéndose extraño, solo. Su amigo se encontraba con él como siempre solía estar. Craig no era alguien muy platicador con nadie, pero cuando se trataba del de ojos verdes, siempre había de qué hablar. Sin embargo, su silencio se sentía más presente que lo acostumbrado.

Y eso le dolía.

-Craig – El azabache lo miró levantando una ceja prestándole atención.

-¿Si?

\- ¿Estas b-bien?

El joven del chullo se quedó sin decir nada sopesando qué responderle. No obstante, por un lado, no se sentía muy contento con Tweek, todo el día se sintió ignorado por culpa de ese sujeto que no dejaba de sonreírle.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

\- E-Estas muy callado.

-Siempre soy callado ¿Qué te sorprende?

\- Pero, no conmigo ¿Éstas molesto?

-No, Tweek.

-No me has hablado toda la tarde.

-Estoy bien ¿Sí? Tu paranoia te hace pensar cosas.

El rubio se sobresaltó con su contestación. Cuando Craig se molestaba con Tweek, siempre sacaba su "Paranoia" para evadir todas sus preguntas, cosa que le enfadaba demasiado.

\- ¡Ngh! Pues lamento preocuparme por ti, Craig – Tweek irritado fue a donde recogía las sillas y lo apartó en un pequeño empujón – Ya es tarde, deberías irte ya – El otro sorprendido por aquella acción, lo empujó un poco más fuerte haciéndolo retroceder – ¡Oye! ¡Me empujaste!

\- ¡Tú me empujaste primero!

\- ¡Pero no lo hice tan fuerte!

\- ¡Igual lo hiciste!

\- ¡Te estas comportando como un idiota! ¿Qué te sucede?

\- ¡Ya te dije que no me sucede nada, estoy bien!

\- ¡No es verdad, estas alzando la voz y nunca alzas la voz cuando estás bien!

\- ¡Porque me estas provocando!

\- ¡¿No estás bien conmigo?!

\- ¡Tweek, no seas imbécil!

\- ¡Craig!

\- ¡Hey! ¡Chicos, tranquilos! ¿Qué ésta pasando? – Intervinieron los señores Tweak escuchando la infantil discusión de los jóvenes – Es demasiado tarde para que éste con todo ese griterío.

-Pero papá…

-Pero señor…

\- ¡Nada! Ya son adultos y se comportan como niños ¿Por qué pelean? – Regañó Richard cruzándose de brazos – ¿Y bien?

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo uno al otro, realmente peleaban por nada cual niños pequeños.

-No es por nada, señor Richard – Dijo Craig dejando el asunto – Discúlpenme, pero ya debo irme. Buenas noches.

El azabache se fue directo a la salida dejando con la incógnita a todos. Afuera caminó a prisa con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaquetón.

No quería demostrarlo, pero se sentía dolido y estúpido por sus acciones, como las de un niño inseguro.

 **"¡Soy un idiota!"** Él sabía perfectamente que no tuvo motivos por actuar de esa manera.

Tweek bastante molesto lanzó el paño que tenía en la mano hacia la puerta de cristal donde Craig había salido.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda le pasa?

\- ¡Tweek! Tranquilízate.

\- ¡Agh!

El menor estaba lastimado ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Su amigo no se comportaba así ¿Qué hizo él? Hubiera querido preguntarle, pero todo se había salido de las manos.

 **"Quizá si fui un imbécil"** pensó Tweek afligido por dejarse llevar tan rápido por sus emociones.

Y no muy lejos de lo que acababa de acontecer, Damien de aspecto demoniaco en la oscuridad de la calle reía después de lo que acababa de ver.

\- Craig, me sorprende lo pendejo que eres. Haces todo esto más fácil – El anticristo desaparecía dispuesto a ya no vigilar más al rubio por ese día – Después de todo, sigues siendo ese niño del pueblo poca cosa que siempre fuiste.

* * *

 ** _Hola! D: jeje ya sé que me tardé mucho, ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Me distraje mucho con otros escritos y los deberes no me dejaban… ¡No es excusa! XD_**

 ** _Mátenme si quieren :'0 me lo merezco._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado y también espero me perdonen!_**

 ** _Un beso y abrazo, bye n.n_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pequeño ángel**

 **Capítulo 5**

 _Soplos de pavesa anegaban al cielo estrellado y la luna presente lloraba tratando de iluminar con su nítida luz siendo opacada. Los fuertes colapsos se acumulaban carbonizando a su alrededor, pero el de mechones rojos no se turbaba por el hogar donde se había criado o de que alguna vez fue acunado por la mano del señor. No, nada de eso; su desolada alma solo sufría por el cuerpo inerte del ángel que era consumido en llamas, fuego que igualmente se lamentaba por abrasar la pálida piel del tan amado joven._

 _Quien se atormentaba se había proclamado a sí mismo como a un cadáver, su vida se había ido junto con el menor que poco a poco yacía en cenizas, ya no veía a ningún ángel dentro de toda esa mansión que se carbonizaba lentamente, sus alas volaron escapando de aquel infierno. Todos sus demonios se habían apoderado de él y se dejó alcanzar por el anticristo aniquilando su sensibilidad humana cediendo completamente a la obsesión._

Las oscuras pesadillas se incrustaron en la mente de Pete, tan gráficos y punzantes que lo hacían suspirar. Los recuerdos se convirtieron en alucinaciones nocturnas, nunca encontrando los momentos hermosos y siempre desenterrando el viejo sufrimiento.

Mientras tanto, Damien lo observaba en medio de la oscuridad sin querer inmutarse. Presenciaba claramente en el interior Pete y pesadillas era lo único que encontraba cada que lograba cerrar los parpados. Podía respirar dentro de él el devastador fuego quemado la suave tez de un joven, palpando de igual manera el vació del de orbes oscuros. Sin importar de qué se trate siempre estaba atento a ellas, evocando antiguas escenas de las que también llegó a ser testigo no logrando apreciar la larga distancia del tiempo.

-Mortales estúpidos… – Con la cola demoniaca arrastrándose en el suelo se apartó del otro.

Los demonios no tenían sentimientos, solo se dejan hacer por los instintos mas bestiales totalmente ajenos al sentido del bien con el propósito de tentar a los mortales. Y Damien, él y su padre eran los máximos representantes de todo eso, del mal encarnado. Eso lo tenía más que claro por supuesto y, sin embargo, tiene la sensación de haber sentido alegría, duda, tristeza, gozo, miedo e incluso amor en algún punto de su ancestral vida, aunque pueda pensar que se trate solo de una estúpida idealización o un repugnante sueño.

Damien puede recordar con claridad cada una de sus acciones que reían ante lo perverso, cada una totalmente diferentes respectivamente para el de ojos escarlata, mas no visualizaba en su mente la imagen gráfica de alguno de esas emociones que el hombre tenía, pero que a la vez se sentía experimentador de ellos por su experiencia misma. Por eso quería palpar si quiera un poco de esa esencia adentrándose en el sufrimiento de Pete ansiando en silencio cada uno de sus sentires.

– ¡Soy el heredero del infierno, maldita sea! – Gritó solo a los oídos del silencio no dejando conocer su debilidad. Se agobiaba, como representante del infierno debía solo saborear el dolor deseando el cruel propósito que tenía. Si bien, aun siendo el anticristo quería contagiarse de Pete como si padeciera lo mismo que él – Y si me vuelvo un marica, va a ser tu culpa, pendejo ¿Me escuchaste, Pete? – Dijo al de mechón rojo quien solo se perdía en sus pesadillas.

…

La frescura de un nuevo día despabila a Craig, quien se encontraba a la orilla de la cama observando a la nada de su habitación. El sol mañanero apenas despertaba colándose sobre su ventana y su supuesto despertar lo sentía con mucho peso, pues sus pensamientos no lo dejaron dormir por la noche.

Días antes había discutido con Tweek y hasta ese entonces no se han dirigido la palabra. Se sentía como un miserable imbécil, es decir, ¿Cuál fue el verdadero motivo por el que pelearon? Tal vez y se trate solo de una estupidez; Él mismo sabía que era una persona celosa, de las más recelosas que cualquiera pudiera conocer, pero jamás se molestaba en demostrarlo en realidad. Había aprendido a controlarse y a ocultar ese desagradable sentimiento, eso o hasta donde él sabía.

\- ¡Oye, retrasado! El desayuno ya está listo – Al otro lado de su puerta el llamado de una chica se oyó – Baja tu trasero antes de que mamá se moleste ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Tricia! Dije que ya voy.

\- ¡Soy Ruby! ¡Me vuelves a llamar así y te rompo las bolas!

-Tricia es tu nombre ¿O no?, tonta.

\- ¡Baja de una vez! ¿Sí?, idiota – La chica levantó el dedo medio en dirección a su puerta, aunque este no la viera, y se retiró.

Craig escuchó las pesadas pisadas de su hermana bajar y no le quedó más remedio que obedecer a lo que pedía o de lo contrario en verdad ocasionaría el enfado de su madre.

Cambió de camisa rápidamente y se dirigió al baño a mojarse el rostro después de verificar frente al espejo sus notables ojeras. Se tocó parte de su cara invocando la imagen de alguien muy especial, su semblante entristeció dándose cuenta una vez mas de que extrañaba a ese singular joven de mirada esmeralda.

-Tweek…

De recordar las molestas escenas del hombre de mechones rojos junto a Tweek le revolvía el estómago, y qué decir de las atosigadas palabras de Damien que empeoraban su malestar ¿Qué si él temía que Tweek se fijara en él? Debía admitir que sí, pero no era la primera vez que sentía celos de otra persona que se acercaba al rubio. Lo extraño para el azabache es que esta vez fue extrañamente diferente, ¿Cómo decirlo? sintió su propio tiempo y espacio parase junto con ese par que se miraban directo a los ojos, como si lo enviase lejos de toda esa realidad advirtiendo la familiaridad de ese momento. Una idiotez si lo escuchara de otra persona, mas él así lo había aturdido.

\- ¡Oye, Craig! Si no te apresuras derribare la puerta y me importa una mierda si te veo en pelotas.

El azabache no respondió a su hermana. Secó su rostro y abrió la puerta encontrándose con la jovencita de cabellos pelirrojos que se ataban en dos coquetas coletas sobre los hombros.

-Por eso no tienes novio.

-Por eso Tweek no es tu novio – Le encaró Ruby con los puños sobre sus caderas. Craig rodó los ojos queriendo disimular ese pesar sin mucho éxito.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

\- ¿Ah sí? Entonces dime, ¿Por qué sigue molesto contigo?

El hermano mayor suspiró bajando a la cocina.

-Por nada que te importe.

Ruby le siguió por detrás.

\- ¿Ves? A eso me refiero.

\- ¿Y todo esto a qué viene, tonta? ¿Tú también estas molesta conmigo?

\- Si. Y, además eres estúpido – Ambos hermanos tomaron asiento en la mesa circular, donde ya se encontraban sus respectivos alimentos y su padre perdido en las páginas de su periódico.

\- ¡Ruby! ¡Craig! – Reganó su madre quien preparaba café para su marido – Es muy temprano para andar peleando.

-Lo siento, mami. Pelearemos más tarde ¿Esta bien? –Se disculpó sarcásticamente la pelirroja antes de tomar los cubiertos.

La rubia madre negó por la actitud de su hija, pero lo dejó pasar por ese momento. Su atención se dirigió en su hijo mayor, que hace ya varios días había discutido con el rubio de ojos verdes y sabia lo mucho que le afectaba a su retoño.

\- Craig ¿No pensarás en ir a ver a los Tweak? – El azabache se tensó por un segundo haciéndolo tragar rápidamente el jugo que bebía, agradecía que su madre se preocupara por él, pero agradecería más si no se metiera cada que él y Tweek se disgustan. Ruby sacó una carcajada de ver al joven tenso.

-Yo… tengo otros planes.

-Craig, tienes que ir personalmente a arreglar las cosas si quieres… – Replicó su madre hasta que Ruby la interrumpió.

\- Yo si iré a ver a Tweek, mami – Todos la miraron de repente, especialmente Thomas Tucker quien apartó la vista del periódico como el buen padre celoso que era.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú sola, Tricia? – Dijo el padre no muy contento.

\- Si papi, no tiene nada de malo. Tweek y yo nos queremos mucho.

\- ¡No! ¿Tú y ese chico solos? no. Craig irá contigo si quieres ir.

\- Oigan, esperen… – Intentó intervenir el azabache.

\- ¡Si nunca estamos solos jamás será mi novio, papá!

\- ¡Ruby! – Regañó su madre temiendo por los sentimientos de su hijo.

\- ¡No es no! Sin Craig no vas.

\- ¡Pero papá!

\- ¡Ya oíste, Tricia! – Declaró Thomas volviendo al periódico – Laura ¿Ya está listo mi café?

\- ¡Argh! – La chica se cruzó de brazos encogiéndose un poco sobre su asiento molesta.

La madre observaba con sorpresa a su hija, pocas veces la pelirroja discutía con su padre cuando estaba el rubio de por medio, pues ya varias veces Ruby había visitado a Tweek por su cuenta sin que Thomas lo notara. Rápidamente supo de las intenciones de la jovencita y no hizo más que enternecer a Laura.

\- ¡Como sea! Craig, irás conmigo – Ruby salió de la mesa dejando lo poco que quedaba de su desayuno. – ¿Quieres apresurarte? ¡Andando!

Craig por su parte suspiró con la mano apoyando el rostro resignado. Tampoco podía dejar a su hermana sola con Tweek.

-Adelántate un poco, amor. Craig todavía necesita darse un baño y ponerse apuesto como siempre – Dijo la madre con complicidad apretujando la mejilla de su hijo sin que este se inmute de la acción.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Craig apuesto? Necesitas un nuevo examen de la vista, mami.

\- ¡Ruby! – Regañó Laura mientras veía a su hija reír por lo bajo.

La chica fue en dirección a la salida de su casa, con su sonrisa llena de burla y su apariencia coqueta característica de una niña de su edad salió reduciendo la velocidad de sus pasos para esperar a su hermano.

Estaba en verdad molesta, no consentiría la necedad de su hermano. Quería a ambos jóvenes, si bien para cada uno era completamente diferente. A decir verdad, Ruby se sentía enamorada por el chico de cabellos rubios alborotados y tenía una gran admiración por él, aunque sabe de sobra los sentimientos que Tweek y Craig sienten uno del otro. El azabache no lo decía abiertamente, pero la pelirroja era completamente consciente de ello, pese a eso, el rubio era un caso muy distinto a la perspectiva de Ruby; aun asegurando que correspondía a su hermano, veía una renuente sobre sus sentimientos, como si temiera de ellos, no sabiendo como responderles a ellos.

Por eso, la menor se enfurecía con Craig cada que pelaban. Ella no podía estar con el rubio, pero su hermano sí y tenía la necesidad de verlos juntos, como si fuera uno de sus tantos propósitos en la vida ¿Por qué eso y no pelear por el amor de Tweek? Una pregunta que jamás se sabrá responder.

 **0O0O0**

 _Inglaterra, era Victoriana_

 _El llanto inundó la habitación que apenas era iluminada por unas cuantas velas y los gritos de una mujer cesaron de inmediato._

 _\- ¡Es una niña! – La partera cargaba con cuidado a la recién nacida._

 _\- ¿Lo ves, mi amor? Es una niña, es nuestra nena – El esposo quien sostenía la débil mano de su mujer, le habló emocionado y con unas cuantas lagrimas preocupadas salieron de sus ojos – Laura, nuestra hija ya está aquí. No cierres tus ojos, no por favor._

 _La madre de cabellos largos y dorados respiraba con dificultad tratando de mantener aun la poca vida que le quedaba, demostrando ese retener entrelazando la mano de su marido._

 _-Thomas… – Con mucha dificultad abrió los labios todavía con los demacrados parpados completamente cerrados – Trae a Craig, Thomas… por favor._

 _El hombre tembló con la petición de su amada, cualquier otro padre pensaría que pedía de su presencia para presentarle a su nueva hermana; pero por como estaban las cosas, varias lagrimas más resbalaron sus mejillas._

 _Thomas asintió con el nudo en la garganta y el pequeño Craig ya esperaba detrás del marco de la puerta viendo lo que podía de la escena poco iluminada. Sin embargo, cargaba en su aspecto demasiado miedo y no se atrevía a entrar. El llanto de esa bebé era el anuncio de algo que para él era el inicio de una vida, pero también el fin de otra._

 _\- ¿Craig? – Thomas volteó a sus espaldas para poder ver al niño que casi se escondía por completo – Ven hijo, mamá quiere hablarte – Como le era posible, el hombre habló disimulando la tristeza en su voz para no preocupar más al azabache, aunque su corazón estuviera rompiéndose en pedazos._

 _Craig se acercó a su madre con las manos recogidas en su pecho mirando hacia el suelo, no quería ver esa imagen tan devastadora que tenía la hermosa rubia. Si habría de verla, quería presenciar esos vivos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa amorosa que lo hacían sentir como el niño mas afortunado de todo el mundo; de tener a tan maravillosa madre._

 _-Cr-Craig – La moribunda voz le hizo levantar la mirada. La piel completamente pálida y la destacable delgadez le hizo temblar – Mi amor, dame tu mano – El niño obedeció posando su infanta mano sobre la de sus padres que ya estaban enlazadas – Tú sabes que mami tendrá que irse muy pronto ¿verdad? – Craig solo la miró sin decir nada, pero Laura supo interpretar muy bien su silencio – Por eso, necesito pedirte algo muy importante._

 _La madre abrió los ojos como podía y los labios le temblaron al ver los rostros de su pequeño y su amado, pero debía ser fuerte, por ellos y su bebé que apenas llegaba al mundo._

 _\- ¿Sí, mami?_

 _\- En cuanto parta de aquí, prométeme que serás el niño más feliz de todo el mundo, lucharás por lo que tu corazón dicte y te convertirás en un hombre de bien…. Sigue adelante, Craig, disfruta de la vida, trabaja duro y encuentra el amor – Con la mano libre de Laura acarició levemente el rostro del jovencito con sus ojos verdes suplicantes – Y también te pido, que tomes de la mano a tu hermana y le enseñes a ser buena niña ¿Prometes que lo harás, Craig?_

 _El chico asintió varias veces, las lágrimas de la rubia afloraron ahora atenta a Thomas que se había mantenido expectante a lo que su esposa pedía a su hijo. Para el matrimonio no había despedida con palabras, sus miradas chocaban con dolor sabiendo de la pronta separación. El amor entre ellos no se demostraba como muchas otras parejas lo harían, pero era puro y sincero._

 _-Thomas… cuida de nuestros hijos – La rubia cerró sus ojos una vez más por cada palabra que decía y su voz se fue apagando ya no aguantando más su cansado cuerpo – Te… amo._

 _La mano que padre e hijo sostenían abandonó la vida dejándose caer._

 _\- ¿La-Laura?_

 _\- ¿Mami?_

 _El hombre inspeccionaba a su esposa esperanzado a que ésta solo se hubiera quedado dormida, pero la agitada respiración que tenia había desparecido por completo sellando sus hermosos luceros llenos de ternura._

 _\- ¡Laura! – Thomas gritó su nombre ocasionando de nuevo el llanto de su bebé que estaba en brazos de la partera y también provocando aún más el nerviosismo del pequeño azabache – ¡No te vayas, Laura! ¡No nos dejes, por favor! – El padre se lanzó a su fallecida mujer abrazándola, no queriendo dejándola ir – Te amo, mi amor ¡Te amo! – Estrechó su cuerpo con la de su esposa llorando en su regazo._

 _La partera que cargaba a la niña tomó a Craig con delicadeza llevándolo consigo fuera de la habitación. No era bueno para ninguno de los dos hermanos estar ahí, era mejor dejar al padre sólo con lo que quedaba de la fallecida rubia._

 _Por parte del azabache, este tenía completamente pálido el rostro, pero no dejaba salir con soltura su tristeza, no lloraba, solo podía hacer con Laura a su lado dispuesta a consolarlo. Solo dejaba que sus padres lo vieron llorar como el pequeño niño que es. Estaba solo o así se sentía, la mujer a su lado no era de total confianza para él y su pequeña hermana era sólo una bebé; así que sólo se sentó en una esquina y en silencio escuchó el sonoro lamento del serio e imponente Thomas._

 _…_

 _Una mañana triste y desconsoladora, la tenue llovizna mojaba sus desgastadas ropas y sus miradas solo enfocaban un sencillo y pulcro ataúd siendo enterrado bajo el único árbol del hogar. Varias presencias se encontraban ahí, aquellos que daban el más sentido pésame a la querida familia y que alguna vez amaron a la hermosa dama._

 _Thomas sostenía de la mano sin ninguna fuerza a su hijo con el rostro abatido, en cambio Craig se agarraba con fuerza a su padre sin siquiera mirar a otro lado que no fueran los restos de su amada madre. Ni siquiera sollozaba, pero sentía el alma partida. Su impenetrable seriedad no se veía afectada, pues no dejaría que otros vieran sus lágrimas, no a menos que fueron los orbes vivos de Laura, esos ojos que tanto necesitaba y que lo vieran llorar._

 _-Mami… - Cerró los ojos con fuerza al igual que su puño. Quería ser fuerte, pero era solo un pequeño que había perdido a su madre, era imposible evitar ese desgarrador momento._

 _Las personas fueron acercándose a la familia dando sus condolencias y un poco de su apoyo, pues era lo que más necesitaban. Sin embargo, Craig no recibía el consuelo de nadie, pues solo iban directo a su padre siendo el fantasma viviente del lugar. Nadie se preocuparía por el niño, pesó._

 _No soportaba más estar ahí, se soltó de su padre y se dirigió sin divisar a nada más que en su camino a donde se encontraba su hermana. Sin saber que había atraído la mirada de alguien que le seguía desde lejos._

 _Llegó a la cuna adentrándose a su casa, la niña del pequeño mechón pelirrojo respiraba acompasadamente cubierta en viejas sabanas. Craig esperaba que, al verla, tan parecida a su madre, soltaría toda la tristeza que tenía guardada en lágrimas, pero no podía ¡Simplemente no podía!_

 _Las voces ajenas llenas de melancolía podía escucharlas a lo lejos, y el olor de las flores que cada uno cargaba podía penetrar en el interior de su morada, era lo único que percibía el chico. Sin embargo, luego de varios minutos mirando el suelo y pensando no ser notado, una fragancia que se diferenciaba entre todas y una voz tan joven como la suya se dirigió a él a unos escasos centímetros._

 _-Ho-hola, mis más sentidas condolencias – Craig de inmediato reconoció de quien se trataba, era imposible olvidarlo. Y dirigió su atención a quien le hablaba – Lo siento mucho._

 _Era aquel niño rubio misterioso de la mansión ¡Era Tweek! quien vestía de negro con los cabellos casi arreglados en una coleta. En sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y compasión._

 _Craig se había quedado completamente sin palabras, era la segunda vez que lo veía y anteriormente se veía muy diferente a como lo estaba ahora. Pero lo que más le había impactado eran los luceros verdes que poseía, unos tan vivos y bellos como los de su madre, unos que lo desarmaban sin remedio alguno._

 _El rubio con esfuerzo sonrió queriendo consolarlo, pero casi le era imposible por tan lamentable situación que vivían ese día, era demasiada presión para él. Aunque solo por esa ocasión lo intentaría por el de cabellos oscuros que tenía delante, pues ver al chico con el que soñó jugar una vez más, se encontraba en medio de una gran pena y soledad._

 _El azabache siguió mirándolo sin decir nada como esa vez en la nieve que se conocieron. Y con ver esa sonrisa en las comisuras del otro, un soplo el en corazón de Craig lo llevó a gimotear sintiendo el rostro empezando a empaparse ¿Acaso era una señal? Las ultimas palabras que le fueron dedicas de su madre llegaron a su mente._

 ** _"prométeme que serás el niño más feliz de todo el mundo, lucharás por lo que tu corazón dicte y te convertirás en un hombre de bien… Sigue adelante, Craig, disfruta de la vida, trabaja duro y encuentra el amor"_**

 _Y en ese momento Tweek tomó con cariño la mano del otro. El segundo hijo del honorable señor Richard, había sido el primero en ver al niño demostrar todo su dolor, el dolor de perder a una amorosa madre._

 **0O0O0**

 _Actualidad_

Aún era muy temprano y los pedales de Tweek ya se escuchaban por aquellas calles. La noche había sido como de costumbre tal vez, pero los pensamientos y la pizca de culpa le mortificaron. A pesar de los días ese presentimiento de acoso y acorralamiento no habían desaparecido. No obstante, había un nuevo malestar que ahora se concentraba en dos direcciones diferentes; una de ellas se trataba especialmente de Craig, a quien extrañaba a horrores y la infantil discusión que habían tenido ¿Por qué discutieron? Claramente el azabache estaba molesto con él ese día, aunque no sabía el por qué. Y la otra, la extraña sensación de no poder olvidar a Pete, quien tampoco lo había visto en varios días y que aún conservaba la aterciopelada gabardina que mantenía su cautivadora fragancia.

\- ¡ngh! Solo… solo es un extraño – Debía dejar de lado esa necesidad de ver a Pete y de recordar lo poco que habían pasado, porque sí; en realidad no había sido nada de lo que vivieron uno junto al otro.

Siguió su camino palpando las brisas sobre su rostro como era la dulce rutina, reduciendo la velocidad hasta que llegó a su destino. No había nadie alrededor, aunque faltarían pocos minutos para que sus padres llegasen cosa que agradecía, pues odiaba estar solo dentro del local. De verdad esperaba que no notaran sus ojeras más marcadas de lo acostumbrado, sabían leer muy al rubio y por cómo fueron los días no esperaría la presencia de Craig por ningún lado, aunque le duela pensar.

Se adentró por la entrada trasera que era exclusiva de empleados, osease su familia, aseguró su bicicleta por dentro y tomó su delantal atándosela con bastante pereza. No quería empezar el día sintiéndose de esa forma, pero debía seguir y trabajar en el negocio que sus padres y él tanto amaban.

Ya estaba casi listo para comenzar con la labor, pero antes y como es tradición necesitaba de su necesitado café cada mañana.

-Huh… Necesito mi café… - Se retiró a la cocina y un estruendo se escuchó cerca de la barra - ¡Gha! ¿Pero qué carajo?

Con cautela, rápido se dirigió al producto del sonido, mas no había nadie y todo estaba en su lugar como lo habían dejado la madrugada anterior. Revisó cada rincón y entre las mesas que tenían las sillas recogidas.

-De-debió ser nada – Se estaba asustando, aunque hacía mucho que desconfiaba de sus instintos, pues ya antes le habían traicionado.

Tweek amagó a irse a la cocina, pero de repente sintió un largo escalofrió y algo moverse a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Quién e-está a-ahí? – Se acercó de nuevo a la barra y tomó una de las tazas limpias que reposaban con arma – ¡S-sé que estás ahí, no te tengo miedo!

Había alguien ahí ¡Alguien estaba ahí! ¡no estaba loco, alguien estaba acosándolo de nuevo! Despacio buscó con la mirada los rincones que podía visualizar. El sol ya estaba despierto, y las sombras que formaban las sillas y las mesas jugaban con su cabeza. Todos sus sentidos estaban en total alerta y al mirar su propia sombra, una más grande y completamente diferente a la suya estaba detrás de él, alertándolo a más no poder.

\- ¡Gha! – Volteó rápidamente dispuesto a estrellar la taza, pero no hubo absolutamente nada ni nadie.

\- Tweek – Alguien le llamó a su lado.

\- ¡Ah! – Lanzó su improvisada arma a esa dirección y los restos de cerámica se escucharon estrellarse contra la pared.

\- ¡Tweek, soy yo! – Después de haber esquivado ágilmente la taza, Pete lo tomó por los brazos con la intención de enfocar su total atención sobre él.

\- ¿Pete? – Todavía desorientado, reconoció al mayor con el rostro preocupado y sin más, olvidándose de lo anteriormente acontecido, lo abrazó sintiéndose aliviado – Lo siento, n-no fue intencional.

Al principio, Pete se descolocó con la repentina acción, pero luego correspondió el abrazo sin dudarlo, tenerlo cerca fue reconfortante.

-Tranquilo, seguro no lo fue – El mayor sonrió soltando al chico – ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto algo pálido.

\- Estoy bien – Tweek intentó sonreír a su cliente, Pete devolvió la sonrisa con cariño – Que gusto verte de nuevo.

Luego, el rubio se sintió desahogado al ya no saberse solo, pero su tranquilidad se vio apagada de inmediato cuando vio la puerta de cristal del negocio abierta. Él no recordaba haber abierto todavía y Pete se encontraba ahí.

-En serio, Tweek ¿De verdad estas bien? Pareciera que viste aun fantasma.

\- ¿Có-cómo es que entraste? – Lo señaló temeroso ante la confundida cara de Pete y este solo atino en voltear por donde había entrado, la puerta se encontraba abierta, aunque algo de sospecha le entró.

 **"¿Qué tan hijo de puta eres para asustar a mi ángel? Damien"** pensó Pete. Debía inventar algo bueno para eso.

-Por la puerta, claro está – Dijo con total seguridad como si el despistado fuera Tweek.

-Pero aun no he abierto ¡Esta cerrado!

-Te equivocas – Para asegurarle al joven de lo que decía, el de mechón rojo fue directo la puerta y abrió la puerta como si esta ya hubiera estado abierta minutos antes – ¿Lo ves?

Tweek abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Pero, estaba seguro de que yo… - él estaba seguro de que aun no abría la dichosa entrada, pero al ver como el mayor la abría con facilidad como cualquier otro cliente hizo que se mareara por un segundo por lo confundido que estaba – Pe-perdone.

Pete se acercó al joven aturdido y un poco entristecido, era la segunda vez en que los dos se encontraban solos fingiendo ser un humilde cliente. Aprovechó el momento para verlo más de cerca y más a detalle con la plena luz del día a su disposición, quería ver al ángel de esmeraldas del que se había enamorado llegando a la obsesión, ese hermoso jovencito que veía morir cada noche dentro de sus sueños.

Era extraño, puesto que al fijarse más en su rostro de verdad parecía el mismo ángel de hace muchos años; Pete no le refería por ese sobrenombre solo por su aspecto o su puro corazón, era el ángel que lo había bendecido con su primer encuentro en la punzante lluvia de Inglaterra y el que lo había destrozado hasta el final de sus días de su vida pasada.

La sensación de tener a su disposición algo puro y hermoso le hizo levantar la mano hacia la mejilla pálida levantado la mirada del chico quien se sonrojó al sentir la frígida mano del mayor.

\- ¿Pete?

Una especia Déjà vu asaltó y reaccionó de inmediato de lo que hacía, haciéndolo retroceder con los ojos soñadores como si ya antes hubiera vivido algo igual.

La reacción de Pete no pasó desapercibida por Tweek luego de percatarse de ya no sentía su extraña cercanía. El menor sintió culpabilidad pensando en que quizá lo había asustado con sus descuidos o algo por el estilo. Ahora a él le tocaba preguntar sobre su bien estar.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Trató de acercarse de nuevo al hombre, pero este retrocedió de nuevo volviendo un poco a la realidad.

\- Estoy de maravilla, pequeño ángel – Tweek se sonrojó terriblemente por cómo le había referido sin saber qué responder y de repente, el sonido de la campanilla resonó anunciando la inesperada llegada de alguien a quien Tweek no esperaba.

-Disculpa – Ruby entró pasando de lado de Pete empujándolo levemente corriendo hacia el rubio - ¡Tweek!

\- ¡R-Ruby, que sorpresa! – El de ojos verdes la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la chica se colgó a su cuello y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

 **"Oh vaya, una mocosa"** pensó el tercero que era completamente ignorado por el par, aunque realmente no le interesaba mucho.

Después de que Tweek y Ruby se abrazaran la chica al deslizarse del cuello más alto paso de reojo al de mechón rojo como si lo juzgara duramente con la mirada, el otro por su parte solo alzó levemente la ceja para nada intimidado por la pelirroja.

Después, la campanilla sonó de nuevo y a su lado y sin empujarlo llegó Craig serio.

Ambos azabaches se miraron uno al otro, Pete lo observó de lado no sabiendo cómo interpretar la dura mirada que le dedicaba.

\- ¿Craig? – Tweek con un vuelco en el corazón pronunció el nombre haciendo que Pete se congelara por un segundo.

 **"Craig…"**

* * *

 _Holi :3 ¿Cómo han estado? Jsjs bueno xd espero no me tiren piedrazos por estar actualizando de esta manera, pero de verdad que intento hacerlo mas pronto y así jaja bueno, sigo diciendo que eso no es excusa :0 ya se los había dicho, mátenme si quiere D:_

 _Muchas gracias por leer :3 hasta la prox! Un beso n.n_


End file.
